This Is Where Love Ends Fred vs Flint
by canIseethat
Summary: My parents work for Voldemort. I am trying to enjoy Hogwarts, juggle a secret mission from the death eaters, keep my friends, and fend off an unwanted almost betrothed husband; and the only person who understands is the person I have to lie to...
1. Chapter one: moving

My life can be summed up in one word, desolate. Dictionary definition agrees with me;

"having the feeling of being abandoned by friends or by hope; forlorn." I have moved a total of six times within sixteen years. They are not small moves either, not even to a different state. All have been to different countries.

Being a wizard is not always a good thing. My mother works in the ministry, my dad for a top muggle agency, and both work for Voldemort. Since they have so many people telling them what to do, they have no tolerance for me.

Since before I can remember I have been taking care of myself; sure I made friends whenever we settled in an area, but in the back of my head words would whisper 'this is not going to last'… it never did, and soon those thoughts would stop me from getting close to anyone.

Now I will be attending a school called Hogwarts. I have read about it, and I was looking forward to going there. Last year, my fifth year, I went to Beauxbatons; an all girls school. Let me tell you that is TORTURE.

The American school was alright, it was hidden somewhere off the shores of Florida, on an island in the middle of the Bermuda triangle… It was pretty because you could wake up and see the ocean on all four sides… Sadly it made me feel more trapped then at home. However, it was my favorite because it was the first school, and it was the school I went to the longest (a grand total of two years).

My third year was spent in Australia, and my fourth in Romania. Both of those schools had nothing to shout about, so I won't go into much detail.

Hogwarts will be my last two years hopefully. I am looking forward to it, I have heard so many rumors about Harry Potter and how he has brought something new and dangerous every year he attends. I wonder how he will react this year, when he finds that the Tri-Wizard Tournament is being held there. This tournament is the reason my mother is being asked to move. They need her to help set up and regulate the tournament. Plus Lucius Malfoy has been asking for both their skills, on some matter that 'does not concern me'.

My diary is almost full, two more pages and I will have to do the spell my father taught me when I was ten, before all this moving had to happen. What it does, is it locks the ink in place, but removes it from sight, so you can write on top of it. That way it is a blank book.. if you want to see what is written, all you do is write a certain date down! And then poof all the writing for that date appears in the journal! When you are done, simply reapply the spell! It is helpful; especially because this is my favorite journal.  
I have been writing in it all knight bus ride long. We are almost to our stop, and at perfect timing (I just finished my entry) we were there.

"Leaky Cauldron, London!" Ernie yelled. We and a few others filed off the bus.

"We do only have to stay here one night, right dear?" My mother grabbed for my dad's hand.

"Yes, Lucius says he wants us to stay in his house with them until this year is over, or longer." He added.

I have met the Malfoy family only once before, the death eaters all met for a meeting, and kept the kids downstairs. That was where I met plenty of other people, people I do not looking forward to seeing again. There was Marcus Flint, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle; and other kids but my parents say those are the only ones left at school. Along with Draco; now Draco and I got along because we both seemed, disgusted, with the group we were stuck in the basement with.

"Narcissa says Draco has been talking about you since you two got along so well a few years ago!" My mom squeezed my shoulder.

"Yes, good thing he is two years younger then me." I mumbled.

"Oh he is not the one we were thinking about pairing you up with dear. Do you remember Marcus Flint?" My dad heard my mumble.

My heart fell about a hundred flights of stairs. They were thinking about betrothing me to someone? My face kept calm; this was because we were pure bloods… Since they are very rare, but found highly under the Dark Lord, pure bloods are starting to pair off their children.

"Marcus I hear has grown into quite the handsome young man. He is looking forward to seeing you again as well. Oh don't look like that sweetie! If you want to wait for Draco, just tell us! We like the Malfoys a lot more then the Flints! But we do have to pair you off before---"She didn't finish. I could do that for her, before I fell in love with someone on my own terms, someone who might not be pure blood. And to Marcus of all people… Marcus Flint cornered me when we were thirteen, to confess his undying love for me. He proceeded to try and kiss me; I cursed him into tomorrow! To this day I think that made him like me more.

They booked me my own room, so as soon as they left me alone I left the Leaky Cauldron. It was time to see exactly the type of people I was dealing with. I exited the back way, towards Diagon Alley. As the gate opened I almost turned around, the crowds were too much. "There has to be a quieter place…" I whispered, and started pushing my way through.

"Who wants candy? Price half off!" My eyebrow raised, there were two people with fiery red hair, standing outside a book store. Their hands held sketchy looking candy.

"What about you, a lovely lady would do well with lovely candy!" One called.

My eyes tried not to roll, "And what kind of candies are these?" I asked, walking over to them.

They looked utterly shocked at my interest, "Well, um.. It is some of our own creations! We have been practicing with them all summer; of course we don't have many resources…" The other one nudged his side.

"Look these candies are for students, are you a student?"

I smirked, "Do I not look like a sixteen year old? Who are you guys anyways?"

"Cali Carlson! These two are no one to be concerned about. That is Fred, the other is George. They are the Weasleys; a poor disgrace to the wizarding world." I knew that voice, a kind of my-teeth-are-too-big-for-my-mouth voice.

I turned slightly to look at him, "Marcus Flint. I was wondering when I was going to run into you!"

Fred stood up, "Ah don't be too upset at him Carlson, Flint only hates us because we hit him hard with a bludger last year!"

My smirk turned into a full smile, "So you are playing quidditch? That is great, I hope to make the team this year."

"You go to Hogwarts?" The second twin, George, asked.

I turned to him, "yes, this year.. Hopefully next year as well."

"Let's go Cali, you don't need to talk to them." Flint took my hand and dragged me away. I allowed him, if the Weasleys were not to be seen with in public, I should not be seen with them.


	2. Chapter two: Talking with Old Friends

"So how has your summer been?" Flint asked, after five minutes of silence.

I sighed, "Oh which part? The one where the muggle minister yells at my dad for moving yet again, so my dad did a little magic trick and poof the minister is fine with it.. Or that the minister of magic calls my mom in for 'late' meetings with him at the office, to go over 'certain rules'. Or the part where we had to move here, privately for the Dark Lord but locally for the Tri-wizard tournament?"

Flint shrugged, "that seems to be an awful lot about everyone else... But I was asking about you. Are you excited for Hogwarts?"

"Eh.. I suppose it will be alright. So tell me, how is it set up? Different houses? Split by years?" We found a place to sit on the curb of the ice cream shop.

"Well, both I guess… There are four houses, named after the founders, but then inside the houses you stay with your year. Is that not like other schools?"

I shook my head, "Not really…" We fell into silence again. He was waiting for me to expound on my explanation. I wasn't going to! Flint can struggle to keep this conversation alive; I wanted to hear about those kids's candy.

To save the day, Draco Malfoy appeared, "Ah our mothers ran into each other! Yours said you'd be wandering around without an escort, but I see Marcus has found you."

I stood up and gave him a quick hug, whispering in his year, "You showed up right on time!"

He laughed and pulled away. "Ok Marcus, if you don't mind, I would like to steal Cali away from you. Just for now…"

Marcus looked like he was going to complain but held it in, "Alright, but we have to meet up later alright? Before you guys leave."

Oops, I forgot to tell him I was staying here one night… Oh well, I graciously went with Draco. "So, let me guess? You heard our moms talk about Marcus and I being betrothed to each other?"

He laughed, "I heard, yes… And I have to say I am sorry! There are worse people your parents could be thinking of for you." He went into thought.

I smirked "Is it that girl who was hanging all over you last meeting?"

He shivered, "Pansy Parkinson. No matter how horrible I treat her, she is always right beside me the next day."

"At least she is loyal; I think Marcus would go off with the next hottest girl."

Draco looked skeptical, "I don't know… He is always asking about you, and from what I could tell he never looks away from you. Give it time though; he will realize you don't like him."

"Why can't it be now?" I complained, opening the door to the book building I passed by just two hours ago. The twins were no longer sitting outside; instead they decided to position themselves right where I was trying to walk.

"Oh I am sorr—Oh if it isn't Flint's girl!" The one, Fred I am guessing, said.

My eyes narrowed. "Watch out Fred, right there she looks more like a Malfoy girl!"

I smirked, "Malfoy wishes."

"HEY!" Draco was torn between laughing and being disgusted that the joke came from a Weasley.

The twins showed no hesitation to laughing, "That was a good one. So you are going to be at Hogwarts now?"

Draco grabbed my arm, "You two don't need to concern yourself with Carlson here. You better hurry, all the half-priced clothes and used quills might be sold out!" He proceeded to pull me away.

"Why don't you guys like them?" I asked once we were alone in the corner of the book store.

Draco shrugged, "Honestly I don't know… I mean they are purebloods. I believe it is because they didn't choose to follow the Dark Lord… And the father is just about obsessed about muggles as they get! Just Blood-traitors, the lot of them. Fred and George are the only decent ones, and that is only because they actually show a sense of humor." He started thumbing through a book, "So tell me what you know about the Tri-wizard tournament!"

"What, the rules and stuff?" I asked, picking up a book I remember reading off the list of requirements.

"No! How old do you think I am? I mean the real details, the plan.. Anything! I have been trying to listen in but no luck! You've always been better at sneaking around." For Draco to admit he isn't good at something, he must truly want to know.

I shrugged, "Honestly all I picked up is that they are using Barty Crouches son… and he is only familiar to me because I think my parents hid him in the states before they carted him away to Azkaban. He babysat me a few times."

"You are getting side tracked! What are they using him for?" Draco was so impatient!

"Hey, I am not telling you anything with that attitude! I don't know what for. All I know is their plan Draco, is almost impossible to pick up on! They hide every inch of it!" And I know, I have been trying for quite some time. This plan didn't just pop up over night!

Since my mother and Mr. Malfoy work in the Ministry, they have known that the tri-wizard tournament will be coming up for quite some time. With each failed attempt to bring their master back to life, they somehow see a tournament to be the best way.

Speaking of parents, our mothers walked up, "Oh! There you are! It is getting late! Oh and did you see Marcus? He said he talked to you for just a little bit, I told him to come by the leaky cauldron tonight if he wants to talk to you more!" My mom looked proud of herself.

I blinked but hid my emotions, "Oh joy!" I mumbled, shooting a pleading look to Draco. His own mother was already picking off lint of his robe. I made a point NOT to tell Marcus where I was going to be, and I knew the minute he heard that he was off to the leaky cauldron to wait for me.

Sure enough when we walked in, he was sitting at the front bar. My parents went straight upstairs to sleep; the Malfoys were already on their way home.

"How was seeing Draco?" He asked causally. I knew he was jealous that I talked to Draco more then him.

"Informative… As always." That was not a lie. I sat on the stool next to him.

"So, you are in your sixth year!" He seemed actually excited for me.

"And you are in your seventh!" I tried to smile back at him.

"Look, I know you have had an opinion about me ever since you were fourteen."

"Thirteen." I corrected him without meaning to.

His cheeks turned red, "My bad. But look, I have changed! Just.. give me a chance ok? We can start off being friends, I am alright with that! I just think we need to get to know each other a bit more…"

"Why? Because you think we will be betrothed?"

"Who else is there?" Marcus seemed to be getting upset, "What is so wrong with me that you can't even think of marrying me?"

I got kind of scared of making him mad, "No it isn't that.. it's just.. I was thirteen! First impressions matter!" This got him more worked up, finally I just sighed, "ok.. Marcus, just friends will work for now, alright? Just don't try to hold my hand or touch me…"

He started to calm down. My gosh, do men always act like this when being shut down?

"thanks Cali, you won't regret it." He stood up, "But I have to go, so see you at school!"

All I could do was nod.


	3. Chapter three: Malfoy Manor

I sat on my bed, looking at the books I bought for school, and thought. Why all the sudden NOW does this whole marriage thing bug me? Maybe because I thought it would never come… But I have a year before I graduate and two before my parents give me away to some known or unknown pureblood.

We met plenty of Purebloods on our travels, and any of them I would take over Marcus… Of course Marcus will turn out to be a death eater, which is the future MY parents wish me to have.

The books for Hogwarts seemed outdated; I suppose it isn't the books that teach the class though… So if the teachers are interesting, I will be ok. However I know that Beauxbatons has a newer version of Astronomy with Centaurs… As I was mentally checking things off, I heard noises downstairs.

"RON! Of all the animals to pick as a replacement for scabbers!" It was a girl's voice, and from the sound of it, that voice has been nagging all day.

"Hermionie! His name is Pig, and he was on sale! He will be quiet eventually."

"Yes, stick him in with Hedwig, she will peck him until he stops." This voice was male.

"Oh shut it Harry." The boy, whom I am guessing is getting yelled at, didn't sound mad.

I heard shuffling on the stairs and then more voices, "I knew I could year you guys! Still bickering like a three way marriage couple? Say, have you heard anything else about the World Cup."

My ears listened in, but my brain went off. Oh yes, the World cup was held somewhere in England this year. I did not attend, only because my parents knew it was going to turn out in death eaters running amuck. However I heard it was quite entertaining, from what Malfoy explained through writing. I wish I could have seen it, the dark mark in the air… The feeling of showing the people that they are not quite safe yet. The adrenaline that comes from just thinking about it rushed through me. Suddenly I was too anxious to be sitting, so I walked downstairs.

That was when I saw whose voices I was hearing. The girl had bushy brown hair, poor sap hasn't used a spell on it yet, somehow I am guessing it fits her personality. The annoyed male had longer black hair and green eyes with thick circular glasses.  
I paused only when I saw the boy with the annoying owl, because one he had fiery red hair, so I knew he was a Weasley. The second reason, because the twins were standing next to him.

"Oh look who it is, Harry this is the girl we were telling you about, the add-on to the Flint and Malfoy couple." Fred spotted me before I could turn around. At least I thought it was Fred… When they introduced themselves I took mental notes, Fred had a tad longer face with tiny mole on his neck (One of the flat ones, not the sticking out ones) and George held the rounder face.

"Harry.." I said without meaning to, "Harry Potter?"

The boy supposedly Harry stepped forward, "The one and the same. Let me guess, you want to see the scar?"

I shrugged, "Honestly it doesn't matter to me whether or not you have a scar or not." I could not find out if that was Harry, for some reason he looked so… helpless, this boy standing in front of me was the boy who is supposed to kill the Dark Lord? He looks like he would fall apart if he didn't have anyone around him pushing him on.

A sudden wash of confusion swept over me. They were after a fourteen year old boy? How dangerous can he be? If my parents knew he was here… I wonder what they would do, probably nothing… I mean Malfoy's dad did nothing, I did hear they lost a house elf last year though.

Harry looked surprised that I didn't care much for his scar, "Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, me.. Right, I am Cali Carlson. Transfer student from wherever I came from last year." At the moment I forgot the name of the school.

"So you are going to Hogwarts!" George exclaimed.

I nodded, "Yes, but if you will excuse me.. Nice to meet you Harry Potter, everyone else I will learn your names another time; it has been an extremely long day." No one questioned my leaving.

"Who were you talking to?" My mother cornered me next to my door, "Sorry if I scared you, I came by to check up on you but you were not there… Did I hear that boy say he was Harry Potter?" She seemed interested.

I nodded again, "That's him I suppose… I am not sure, those twins like to joke and I didn't see his scar. Now goodnight mother, I am exhausted."

"Ok. Oh so how did today go with Marcus?" She gave a faint smile.

I shrugged, "He gave me a possessive feeling.. Kinda creeps me out." I decided the truth was the best way on this.

To my surprise she laughed, "That is only because he loves you. Men do crazy things in love Cali. Just give Marcus a chance. Now, run off into bed, I am going to find out if that was really Harry Potter. If it is, I have to speak with a few people."

My mom always told me more information then I cared about. I could have been fine knowing she was just going off to find Harry Potter.

It took a total of five minutes for me to be out cold. Entering a new place with so many people was tiring. Tomorrow would be better and worse though. Better because I get to move into the Malfoy's Manor; but worse because Draco and I are leaving for school the day after.

Morning came quickly, at least for me. "The Malfoys want us over for breakfast! Open this door!" My dad was yelling, I could only hear after I finally woke up. With a flick of my wand, everything was packed.  
"OK!" I yelled to let them know I was awake and moving.

I didn't bother with any makeup, but I did do my hair and I made a point to wear my robes, it seems the Malfoys always have robes on.  
At a quarter past seven AM, we boarded the knight bus. Since we were the only people on it in the morning, it was a straight shot to the manor.

Stepping out of the bus, I gasped. I always did when seeing the Manor after a long time. The sight will forever be amazing to me. The house showed no interest in hiding its magical abilities. The two fountains in front shot out golden sparks as liquid and smooth as water. Around them sat silver benches surrounded by trees that moved their leaves whenever the sun moved, so you were always in shade.

The house itself was three stories; a dungeon looking basement, a first floor then a second one. I knew the basic floor plan; the basement is where the meetings are. The kids are to stay on the first floor and everyone lives on the second.

Draco was the one who answered the door, he looked happy to see me, "Come right in!" It didn't take long for Lucius and Narcissa to appear.

"Oh look how much you have grown! You are a beautiful young lady, with your father's deep brown eyes and your mother's face!" This was Narcissa for you, always complementing me on anything, because they want my parents to wait and have Draco and I get married.

"Thank you!" I smiled politely; I did love her like a second mom. Lucius was a bit more cold, but he was all in all happy to see us.

"Ok I'll show you your room. You look absolutely tired!" Draco pointed out as our parents started talking for a long time.

"OH yes! Take her upstairs Draco! You are such a kind friend." Narcissa was really pushing this Draco thing. I hate growing up! And I am not even seventeen yet! One year and I will be legal!

"I am so glad you brought something up! I would do anything to get away from 'remember when' stories." I said as we walked in front of my floating suit cases.

Draco nodded in agreement, "Such boring stories. Ok so here is your room, mine is four doors down, and our parents' rooms are on the opposite wing of the house." He handed me a key and pointed to a key hole.

My room was cozy! I was in love with it the moment the door opened all the way. There was my bed, a small couch, a desk with a chair, one giant wardrobe and a personal bathroom. The best part was the fireplace next to the couch. The walls were decked out in green silver, but mostly black.

"Wow!" Was all I could say, "You guys live quite the lifestyle!"

He smiled at my reaction, "I am glad you like it. Anyways, I was not lying when you said you looked beat. I'll leave you, you should get sleep. Tomorrow morning we leave for Hogwarts!" Draco said goodbye then left.


	4. Chapter four: A Devious Plan

When I woke up, I had to remind myself where I was. The sun was already down, and the moon was shining through my opened window. I wasn't sure who opened it for me, but I was grateful they did because I love my room cold while I sleep. However it makes it hard for me to want to get out of my warmed blankets.

My stomach made the familiar voice of hunger which finally swayed me to shaking out of my blankets and running to my closet to get a jacket and slippers. Stepping out of my room, I realized it was twenty degrees warmer in the hallway. Of course it was, and I laughed at forgetting it was only cold in my room.

The kitchen was empty when I finally found my way to it in the dark. My wand that would have provided me light sat back upstairs on the bed stand.

"You sleep for a long time."

The voice made me jump ten feet, and I dropped the carrot bag I was holding. I whipped around, to hear the sound of laughter. I recognized the laugh, "Draco! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh calm down Calli, anyways as I was saying… I went in to call you down for dinner but you were still out cold."

I shrugged, "I just love to sleep I suppose, I am not sure why I always sleep for a long time."

"And then it makes you very talkative for one thirty in the morning." Draco yawned.

"What are you doing up anyways?" I refused to give him the satisfaction of making me angry about his comment.

Even though it was dark, I could hear the smirk on Draco's face, "Well, the parents' are in a meeting."

I nodded, "So naturally you are spying."

He didn't bother agreeing with me, "I was going to come and get you but you were still sleeping, I opened your windows for you too…I thought the cold would wake you up, but it didn't."

I laughed, "You truly are a jerk aren't you? Actually I love the cold and it makes me sleep longer."

He didn't have to answer because just then the candles flickered on, and six people walked into the room. My parents, the Malfoys, Bellatrix Lestrange… and

"Barty Crouch Jr?" I asked before the grownups even spoke.

Barty smiled, "Oh you do remember me! See your parents said you'd forget!"

I forgot about the carrots on the ground and gave him a hug, "I couldn't forget my favorite babysitter."

"What about me?" Bellatrix asked.

I smirked, "I could never forget you Bellatrix! The one who taught me how to do the unforgivable curses."

"Yes, and I can almost still hear you crying." Everyone laughed except for Draco and me. I cried because I was only twelve, watching the horrible curses kill and torture animals.

"Children, what are you doing awake at this hour; and Calli why does it look as if you are preparing to walk into a snow storm?" My mother would be the one to stop the reminiscing fun.

This made the others become actual parents, "Draco! You have to wake early tomorrow, off to bed!" His mother scooted him out of the room, and I waited for mine to do the same… But they didn't.

"Calli, would you join us at the table please?" My father sounded very serious.

For a moment I panicked, what did I do? Kids have been caught spying before…

"Now Calli…" My dad repeated, I realized I was planted to my spot.

Bellatrix looked absolutely ecstatic but Jr (He hated barty crouch as a name) looked skeptical.

Lucius started it off, "Calli, we know you are not seventeen yet, but the dark Lord has never questioned your faith."

I thought about it for a second, how in the world do they know what the Dark Lord wants? Isn't he dead? He is dead… Right?

"He wants you do something for him."

My heart started racing, what could I possibly do for the dark lord?

My father took over, "Calli, you do realize if you take this mission there is no turning back. After fulfilling it, you will become a death eater. However we all know you will choose the right option."

"She doesn't even know the mission yet!" Bellatrix cut in, "Men never get to the point. Listen carefully. The other day, your parents noticed you knew the Weasley family and were introduced to Harry Potter himself."

I nodded, trying to keep my mind and ears on what I was hearing. "Ok, well we spoke with the Dark Lord, and he has come up with a plan. Come the tri-wizard tournament, we will place Harry's name into the goblet. Once all his friends abandon him out of jealousy, you will step in. Be his friend, help him beat the challenges; make sure he wins."

I relaxed, "This is sort of a hard task, because Draco and Marcus say I will go into Slytherin, which is Gryffindor's opposite."

Jr laughed, "You will not be going in alone. And with the sorting, plead with the hat to do as you wish. Being a Carlson, you find yourself very convincing."

"I am not going alone?"

"Of course not. Bart—Jr will be there with you, in disguise as the new Defense Against the dark Arts teacher. Plus there will be Karkorof, who denies his alliance with us, but we think we can turn him back to us. Severus Snape, the potions master—"

"Should have been invited to this meeting." Everyone fell silent as a figure came into the door way. "The Dark Lord will not be happy to hear you tried to go over plans without his right hand man."

Bellatrix spat, "You Severus are not his right hand man!"

"Who else has a straight shot at Albus Dumbledore, Bellatrix?" Severus snapped. He took the last chair at the dining table; and he was staring at me. "Whenever you feel the mission is going wrong, come to me."

It wasn't until they started to go over the details did I feel the weight of this assignment; tricking others to take me in as their friend, to lead them down to their fate. The image of Harry Potter came into my mind, the frail fourteen year old that stood in front of me.

Eventually I was free to go. As I expected, Draco was sitting on my couch in my room. The minute he saw me he jumped up, "What happened?"

I sighed, "I can't tell you Draco… Just know… I will probably need your help this year… and I most likely will not be in Slytherin." I begged him not to probe for more information. The grownups made me make a secrets curse (Not the unbreakable vow, thank goodness) but whenever I try to say more then they allow me, my mouth shuts and I am left speechless until I think of something other then the secret.

To my surprise he stepped closer, "You are almost shaking! What did they do to you?"

"I am soon going to be a death eater…" For some reason I thought I would be feeling a bit happier then this. What I said was too much though, my mouth clamped shut.

Draco almost laughed, "They put a secret curse on you! Man, I hope when I am your age they chose me for an important mission."

We spoke awhile longer about the train ride to the castle and the quidditch teams; but then he became too tired and said goodnight. I spent the last four hours pondering how to start off my mission.

Morning came quickly, "Calli! It is time for school! I hope you are packed!"

I was awake but kept my eyes shut, "I never unpacked." I stated simply.

"Well get up!" I realized it was Bellatrix speaking. She flipped her wand and my blankets flew off me.

"I am up!" I complained and rolled out of bed. I was already changed into my day clothes; all I had to do was grab the trunk.

"oh." She said and disappeared into the hallway, I expect to get Draco.

The Knight bus was waiting for Draco and I at the front gate, our parents said bye as we climbed aboard.  
"You will love Hogwarts!" Draco smiled, "Even if you aren't in Slyttherin, though it would be less fun…"

I shrugged, "Who is that?" I pointed to a very old looking guy.

"Oh, that is Mad-eye moody… The new Defense against the dark arts teacher I hear. He is an ex auror."

I brushed off the comment, "oh of course I know who that is.. I have just never seen him before. Looks like he is sleeping." So that is the disguise Jr has used. I wondered what they did to the real auror.

"Yes… Alright so I don't know what you are supposed to do… But will you be able to sit by Flint and me on the train?"

I thought about it, "Honestly I haven't figured that out yet." The train ride was the last thing on my mind.


	5. Chapter Five: Sorting Time

The bus stopped two blocks down from kings Cross Station, in a deserted alley way. To my surprise, Jr—Moody I mean, did not get off.  
Instead he winked at me as Draco and I picked up our belongings and exited.

"I wonder if he will play favorites like that stupid git of a teacher Professor Lupin!" Draco asked when we were safely out of ear shot.

"Was that the werewolf one from last year?" I asked casually. Rumors get out about Hogwarts these days, only because it is where Harry Potter is I'm sure.

Draco brushed off the question; it seems he thought it obvious.  
I left it alone, apparently not being the teachers favorite student was a touchy subject with Draco, which that thought made me almost laugh.

"Alright then, how do we board this sucker, I've been through many ways… none in a muggle train station before!"  
Changing subjects made Draco a bit better mood.

"It is right up here, in between the pillars—Right where—oh the Weasleys are trying to get through." Draco wanted to push them out of his way, but I stopped him.  
There were just four people left: a red headed girl, the twins and Ron.

"You guys were here first… So… Hurry!" I bit my tongue when I looked at Draco's face.  
The Weasleys were also very confused but they hurried through the platform.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"Oh come off it Draco, be polite in public! You don't want people thinking you are a snob!"  
That was my only excuse, but I did say HURRY pretty forcefully, so it still showed annoyance! I  
think? All I know is it is awkward not telling Draco exactly what was going on.

It was our turn to go through the pillars. Once I got to the other side I was amazed.  
People were everywhere, noise and smells filled the air. "They aren't very organized!" I called over the crowd.

"That is because we have Dumbledore running the place; his mind is off the rocker, if you know what I mean." Draco called back.

I smirked. Draco led us straight to the back of the train, and we were pushed through the doors.  
"Slytherin house always gets the back of the train… Habit I suppose, but Marcus will be here already, let's find him!"  
He threw me an evil smirk, to which I rolled my eyes.

Draco and I were friends, but for some reason Draco still tried to annoy me like he does everyone else.  
Maybe it was just his way, but he doesn't do a good job… I never find myself absolutely hating Draco…  
Even when he—"Oh look there he is! And he has seen us, you go head Calli, I have to find my dorks for friends!" LEAVES ME WITH MARCUS! Ok I admit I feel a bit annoyed.

"Hey Calli, how are you? Come on, I saved you a spot in my compartment. Draco never sits with us." He added that, I am assuming, to make sure I was still going to follow him.  
At this point I really had no choice because I knew no one else. He slid open the doors. There were four people already sitting in there, all guys.

"These guys play Quidditch with me! I told them you liked to play—"

"So you are going to let a girl on the Slytherin team?" One of the boys cut in.

I raised my eyebrow, "Does that not normally happen?"

A few of them shook their heads, "There hasn't been a girl on the team for about fifty years now…"

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well.. It's obvious; girls just aren't as good as guys!" Everyone laughed.

I rolled my eyes for the second time today, "We will see about that."

"That a threat?" Marcus teased.

I smirked at him, "Take it how you will."

The others made noises like 'oh dang' and 'bring it on' and other things like, 'you two should just kiss already.'

I made my spot in between the door the guy who said boys were better then girls.  
I learned his name was Montague, and he was a seventh year. Marcus looked a bit angry that he was not sitting by me.  
What made him madder was that all the guys were asking me questions and seem interested in me.

Just then I had a feeling that I should walk around, maybe I was just getting antsy from sitting for so long, but I stood up, "I'll be right back…"

"Where are you going?" Marcus stood up too.

"Look Marcus, I am glad you care but you can't follow me to the bathroom." I tried not to laugh, but everyone else's laugh was contagious.  
It was the first time I've seen Marcus blush but I bet it was more out of anger then embarrassment. I grabbed my Hogwarts robes and left.

Ok my feeling; lead me to wherever I am supposed to go! I passed the bathrooms, but I really didn't have to go. As I passed more passengers, I tried to guess the house they were from.  
Ravenclaw had blue.. ok then I saw Hufflepuff, or at least a lot of different colored badges and scarves. Finally I reached the front part of the train.  
The Gryffindor' 'area'. It didn't take me long to realize why I needed to walk up here, Fred was walking my way.

"Are you lost?" He stopped right in front of me. I noticed for the first time how tall he actually was. I am not a short person; I stand about five nine… But Fred towered over me.  
Luckily we were the only two in the hallway at the moment, because we were blocking it.

"And what if I am? Am I not allowed up front with you guys?" I smiled innocently.

"Normally I don't like to categorize people, but you hang around Malfoy and Flint… Both of whom point to trouble."  
That was a harsh statement, but I could tell from his eyes he was just joking with me.

"Well maybe I am trouble." I winked, turned around and walked away.  
I could feel his stare after me; I was just glad he did not follow me because my face was bright red.  
Whatever made me act that way was new to me. Normally I am cool, calm and collected! But I didn't lie to him, I am trouble…

Luckily I brought my clothes with me, because by the time I got back to my compartment, the train announced we will be arriving in ten minutes, and we should all change.  
I quickly changed and walked back in. My excuse for taking so long was a line and I had to change. Marcus bought it, and I didn't care if anyone else did.

I was booted out of the compartment again so they could all change. "Man she could stay if she wants!" Warrington smirked. Marcus punched his arm and closed the door.

When they finally finished, the train was already slowing down. "Geesh and they say girls take forever!" I laughed when I came back in.

Once the doors opened it was all chaos. I was herded into an area where carriages were waiting for us. I rubbed my eyes; those were Thestrals pulling the carts!  
Those animals were amazing, and I have been waiting to see one! Not that watching someone die is a good thing, but one must always look at the positive outcomes.

The person I watched die was dying anyways… It was the final act of Bellatrix showing me the unforgivable curses. That story is for a different time.

Back to the Thestrals, I was almost so amazed that I forgot to get on the carriages.

"It shouldn't be that scary to get on. There is even a ladder!" I spun around. There stood Fred and George, George was the one who spoke.

I coughed, "Yes well.. Are you getting on this one?"

"Well, we want to, whenever you decide to get out of the way." George smirked.

"Um.. Right.." He got me there, and I climbed aboard.

Fred was watching me, and for some reason I could not find a comfortable spot.  
"You seem squirmish!" So he does speak!

"Yes well, if you think I am nervous, think again, because I have been to my share of new schools."

"Well, that was my guess. I'd say you are still nervous. So you have a hint of few accents, where are you from?"

I shrugged, "America, Romania, just down the lane in France near Beauxbatons…"

"Wow! Why do you move around a lot?" George asked.

I watched Fred as I answered, "Just my parents' job.. My mom is high in the ministry and my dad is high in the muggle world relations committee."

"Wait, your last name is Carlson?" Fred asked.

I nodded uncertain of if this was a good or bad thing.

George smiled, "OH my dad knows her! Says she is very respectable and polite."

My mind went off; my mother never spoke of their father… But he likes her so that is a plus, "Oh, well that is very nice of him!"

"I don't think he will like that you are in relations with the Malfoy family though." Fred pointed out.

I didn't have an answer to that… However lying is what I am brought here to do!  
"Yes well, you know how those pure-blood families; they have to be best friends with each other; besides Mr. Malfoy basically corners my parents to getting them over for dinner."

I never believed that lie would work, but they agreed with me,  
"I could see him doing that. Well hey if you don't like hanging with them, we are always looking for new people to test our tricks with!" Fred winked.

"I will keep that in mind!" Our carriage has reached the castle. I do admit, the picture did not do the castle justice.  
The tall towers glowed under the moon light, and the candles burning from inside gave it a welcoming feeling. "Wow!"

Fred smiled and helped me down the steps, "Yup, this is your new home for the year!"

A new home, a tinge of sadness hit me; I have not had a stable home in years.

The stairs seemed never ending, and half way up I realized I have been talking to Fred and George so much I forgot to look for Draco. However, I didn't have to.

"Calliandra Carlson!" I shuttered at my full name, it was the same as my mothers.

Fred nudged me when I didn't step forward, "That is Professor McGonagall, and you should probably tell her where you are."

"Right here Professor!" I made my way over.

"Oh there you are dear, Hagrid was supposed to find you off the train to bring you with the first years… Anyways that is beside the point now; hurry along you must be in the room to hear the rules in order to be sorted!" She dragged me through the crowds with ease; they seem to move for her.

The room she took me to was kind of small, I noticed the other students filing into a bigger set of doors.

"Ok! Now that we are all here!" McGonagall started reading off a list; that was when I zoned out.  
Rules were always the same, don't wander alone, don't go out after dark…  
Stay away from these certain rules…  
You can not go into other house's common rooms…  
"Everyone form a line by this door!" I blinked and forced myself back to reality and followed the others to the correct spot.

No one seemed interested in the sorting after the first three names; but they still clapped politely.  
Luckily my name was towards the front of the alphabet.

"Calliandra Carlson!"

I sat down. The hat was placed on my head.

*Ahh I have not seen a mind like yours for awhile.*

"What's that supposed to mean?" I heard laughter, I must have said that out loud.

*No need to shout dear, just think what you wish to say.. But I mean exactly as I say. Your mind is very confused….  
You seem lost… Trapped behind a shell of sarcasm. You view yourself following your parents footsteps.. Do you honestly feel like that? I can sense doubt.*

'I didn't know you were a shrink.' I stated firmly, I did not like hearing my thoughts bounced around in someone else's voice.

*I am not. But I do have a voice of caution; do not lie to your true friends. Trust yourself, it will lead you out of trouble.*

'Oh, you are sounding like you are about to make a decision, I need to talk to you about a house...'

*I hear your thoughts Calli, and I have chosen a house based off them, not off of any stories you have created for me..*

"GRYFFINDOR!" I heard the table go crazy. My cheeks were bright red; this was not what I expected.  
I didn't dare to even glance towards the Slytherin table. I felt scared, was this really the right choice? I would feel much better sitting in the dungeons with my fellow soon-to-be death eaters.

"Well I suppose you must not be that much trouble!" Fred grabbed my arm and made me sit by him.

I sighed, "Oh I can still bring trouble from your house."

"It's your house now to, Ms. Intimidating." Fred smirked.

Right.. it is.. For the first time I searched for Draco. It wasn't hard to find him, only he and Flint were staring at me.  
I shrugged and rolled my eyes, 'stupid hat' I mouthed.


	6. Chapter Six: The Feast

Throughout the feast I kept an eye on the staff table; where was that boy Barty Jr? I gave up on him coming and started paying attention to the other students. Some students were staring at me; apparently they have never had someone transfer in before?

"Are you going to eat Cali?" Fred asked, was he watching me too?

I shrugged, "Oh yes, I am… Just looking around… Hogwarts is much bigger then any of my other schools, I was just thinking how I might get lost on my way to classes and things like that. And I was also dreading how many times I will have to tell my life story."

Fred's eyes lit up, "Well what classes are you taking? Because if we are in the same ones, I can be your escort! Of course, I can't really beat anyone up, so you might be stuck telling your story a lot… I can try stealing their attention by juggling something… Or I can ask Peeves to drop water balloons on their head!"

His childish thought made me laugh. George joined in and soon Fred and he were telling me many different tales, all of which ended with them sitting in detention.

My eyes casually swept across the room, and I met eyes with Marcus for a split second. He looked as if he was going to stand up and demand an explanation. Well he was not going to get one! I have to establish my friendship first. Fred and George would not trust me if I sneak off with Marcus. I broke eye contact first and decided to look at the Gryffindor table. About four people away from us sat Harry and his two friends. I didn't know their names yet… But the red haired one was watching Fred and George talk to me.

I decided to tell Fred, "I don't think your brother likes me…"

Fred followed my gaze down the table. "Oh that is Ron, give him time. Since he is friends with Harry, who decided to make Draco Malfoy his nemesis, Ron feels like he is his nemesis too…"

"I am not Draco though…" I pointed out.

"Well I sure hope not!" Fred laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "You will have to introduce me I suppose… They will trust me if you do right?"

Fred shrugged, "Ron isn't really my git brother, that is Percy, but you missed him by a year. You will be fine; it will be Hermionie you will have to convince. She knows everything about everyone! Then Harry trusts everyone except for Snape…"

My eyes shot to Snape, I completely spaced he was here! I felt a wave of relief wash over me. So Jr chickened out, but Snape was here… I am not alone.

Just then the headmaster stood up to speak, but as he stood the ceiling started acting up.  
"Is it supposed to send down rain?" I asked, I was quite amazed at the ceiling.

Before Fred could make some quick-witted response, a figure came through the door the first years usually come out of. With a flick of his wand, Barty Jr--- Moody here I suppose, a flash of red light drove into the sky. The rain was replaced with a starry moonlit scene.

"Ah Alastor!" Dumbledore looked equally surprised, but the surprised look disappeared into happiness, "I was worried you got lost."

"Oh I know my way to this place Dumbledore, and I wouldn't forget that bloody ceiling either." His voice surprised me, it sounded nothing like Barty Crouch's! He must have been practicing.

"Yes! He seems just as amazing as my dad described him." Fred whispered to me.

I raised my eyebrow, if the real Moody was amazing; Jr should be like a God here. At least to me, would Fred find Jr's adventures cool? Probably not… But that was only because he was raised in a house that believed the Dark Lord to be bad.

How could the Dark Lord be bad? He was definitely just misunderstood. He just wants the wizarding world to be reserved for those who really deserve it, and that is just the pure bloods right?

"Everyone give a great welcome to your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher! Professor Moody!" The students gave a polite clap, and Moody sat down.

Professor Dumbledore started his speech. People started getting antsy because Barty Crouch walked out of the back room with a cart that had something covered on it. I knew what it was, but I acted just as surprised as Fred.

"Maybe this explains why mum paid for dress robes!" George smiled.

I froze, "Dress robes?" My mind raced, my parents didn't tell me I needed dress robes.

"Ladies and gentlemen! My name is Barty Crouch, and I am here to tell you about what exactly is going to happen this year!" The room got even quieter; if possible, every eye was on Barty. Except for Moody, I glanced at him. His blue eye was focused on one person. For a second I thought it was me, but he was staring at Harry.

The same feelings from the Leaky Cauldron came back, a protective cover over Harry. It was an odd feeling, but I didn't like the way Jr was looking at Harry.

"Did you hear that?" Fred looked at my not surprised face. I must have missed the grand announcement because everyone was already cheering.

I made up for my lack of caring by saying, "Oh wait, there is more. You are only sixteen still right?"

Fred nodded. Right on que Barty kept talking, "However, only those who are seventeen and older may qualify!"

Their reaction was a complete surprise. Fred and George stood up, "THAT'S RUBISH!"

At first I was embarrassed for them, why did they have to scream so loud? But then I noticed they didn't really care about what the other students were thinking, so I started laughing.

Fred paused from yelling to look at me, "How can you be laughing about this?"

Shrugging, I pulled him and George back to their seats.

"Thank you Calliandra Carlson! I was about to ask the Weasley boys to quiet down. I have one last thing to add." My cheeks turned bright red; Professor Dumbledore and now everyone were staring at us.

Dumbledore winked at me, and then called everyone's attention. "Our Castle hallways will be home to two different schools this year!" Everyone figured this was happening, but now was the time we get to see who we are facing.

"Our sisters from Beauxbatons and our brothers from Dumstrang will be picking a house to make home with. They will be arriving in exactly one month, in time for Halloween and when we set up the goblet! I will be making an age line myself, so do not try and get around it." He was watching Fred and George as he spoke.

Eventually he sent off us to bed. I was following along with Fred and George until a hand came out of no where and pulled me into a different hallway. "WHAT THE—" I started.

"Sh! It's just me." Marcus Flint let go of my arm and turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know… Maybe an explanation?"

"I…. Honestly can not tell you why I am in Gryffindor…"

"And why not?"

My eyebrows rose for the second time tonight, "Because I don't know! Isn't that a bit obvious? Did you get a say in the house that hat put you in?"

That got him to think for a minute. "Well… What about Fred and George? I told you about them at Diagon Alley, but inside the Hall you are acting as if you were their best friend!"

I shook my head, "I can not believe how obsessed you are about me! It should not concern you who my friends are! Now if you excuse me, I need to find my way to my common room!" To my surprise he let me leave.

How do I get to the common room? Everyone seemed to disappear so fast! I know we were heading this way… All the hallways looked the same in this forsaken building.

"Are you lost Ms. Carlson?" I froze, that was Moody's voice.

I smirked, "Of course not!"

"You know, if you want to fit in here, you will need someone to show you around this castle." His wooden leg clanked as he walked towards me.

"Who will do that?"

"Well not Flint, he would be much too eager to show you empty classrooms." He chuckled.

"Oh shut up. Ok so who?"

"Well, Fred... Get him to show you around the castle… Then he will introduce you to Harry."

"Why can't we leave Fred out of it? I mean I am supposed to be Harry's mentor right?"

"Technically, but really you are here to lead him to me, and to give him the advice I tell you to give. Now you will not get to know Harry if he doesn't trust you. From what I can see in there, he will only trust you if you continue to be the twin's friends. Now the common room is upstairs to the left then the right. The password is Green Tea."

I blinked… This is going to be very strange. What were these feelings? As I walked away from him, I felt ugly… He wants me to pretend I like someone to get to someone else all so that someone can be killed.

As I entered the common room, Fred and George were talking with Harry, Ron and Hermionie. "Oye! There you are! We were just about to start a search party. Come over here, Harry wants to talk to you!"

I took a deep breath, it is all for the Dark Lord, and that is the only thing that matters.


	7. Chapter Seven: Howarts Tour

****YES sorry, I know, last chapter was kind of a filler! But here is a better one!****

* * *

They made room for me on the couch, and I reluctantly sat down.  
"So, Harry.. you need to talk to me?" I asked because it was quiet.

"Yeah… Look, we think it's strange for someone who is in close relations with Malfoy to get in Gryffindor…" Harry started.

"Well maybe you judge too harshly on people you don't understand." I pointed out.

Hermionie spoke up, "Well we judged pretty accurately on many accounts."

"So what exactly is your judgment of me?" I looked around at them.

"Well, Fred and George have been saying pretty nice things… And they even said you looked disgusted that you had to walk away with Flint. Maybe something is up, maybe not. I haven't had the most normal years here at Hogwarts."

"This year has only begun Harry. A bit paranoid I think. Listen… I am not up to anything. Do you guys know my upbringing? No, what about my situations? I don't think so. Not everyone's life story can be found in books." I paused, to check myself, this is starting to sound like an argument I would be having with Draco. That last statement was meant for Harry; everywhere you go you can find at least one article that is covering what Harry has been doing.

Fred and George dubbed out of the conversation. George patted my shoulder on the way out and Fred winked.

Ron still sat silently, watching the conversation. I took a mental note that he is probably the guy that voices his opinion after everything takes place.

"It's true… Sorry, we are quick not to trust. We don't know your life story… I guess we will just have to wait and figure it out."

I smiled, "Thanks, and believe me I will be here for you guys. Honestly, I have had my share of being a new student and so off the bat I can tell who is best to trust and who is not."

"Well you chose Draco to trust…" So Ron can speak.

My insides flared, "Yes, and maybe to you that is a bad choice. However I know Draco can keep my secrets, but not even he knows them all. Another thing we should get out into the open is that I do not trust Marcus Flint, so if you see me with him I beg of you to get me out of that situation." This made them laugh. I sighed, score one for me I think.

"So why do you move around a lot?" Hermionie asked. She looked relieved that I seemed trustworthy.

Fred and George came back with hot chocolate mugs and passed them out.  
"Normally we don't warn new comers… but since you had a rough start, one hot chocolate always has a little surprise in it." Fred whispered as he handed me my cup.

"Oh… A good surprise?"

Harry, Ron and Hermionie laughed, "Something you will learn quickly is that their surprises are only good if they work properly."

"Yes last time we gave Nevelle hot chocolate, the peppermint potion left giant welts around his neck…" George stated.

I pulled the cup away from my mouth, "What happened?"

"Well… The welts actually turned into garlic, which was not the exact effect we wanted… We wanted him to have garlic breath for the rest of the month… I don't know, those were armature prank spells though." Fred sat by me on the couch and laughed at my expression, "Are you too scared to try some now?"

I shook my head, "I am simply waiting for everyone else to try theirs… If nothing happens I'll know mine has the 'surprise'." They laughed.

Turns out nothing did happen when the others took a drink, and all eyes were on me. "Um, only if you take a sip first!" I handed the mug to Fred.

He shook his head, "I promise there is nothing in yours.... George and I haven't had time to make hot chocolate potions."

Everyone threw a pillow at them, "You got us all scared!" They said.  
I stared at him, the fire danced across his eyes but they did not show that of a liar. "Ok." And I took a drink. It was amazing hot chocolate, peppermint pumpkin was the flavor.

They completely surprised me on how fast they let me in. They talked about the Quidditch world cup, then when they went to break Harry out of his uncle's house.  
I think I surprised them too, how easily I opened up. I told them about America, Australia, Romania and Bauxbatons.

"So you should be happy, you will see your headmaster again!" Hermionie pointed out.

"OH I hope she does not remember me. I never did anything bad, but she scares me." I laughed, to let them know it was a joke.

"Ms. Intimidating is scared of someone?" Fred smirked; I threw the closest thing I could grab, which was a little candy on the table.

A voice came out of no where, "All students must return to their dormitories! Inspectors are going through each common room or else normally there would be no curfew."

"Well! It is time for bed!" Fred jumped up, shook off the piece of candy, "goodnight everyone!" Then he and George disappeared.

Everyone else said goodnight, and Hermionie offered to show me where my bed is, "See you are two years ahead of us, so you are two floors above my bed."

"Thank you Hermionie." I smiled warmly, trying to hide the cold I was feeling. Most of the stories I told were lies, fabricated truth because honestly I had no friends in any school I went to. The only kids I could hang out with were those that my parents wanted me to. Death eater children… There were not that many in Australia or America but there were quite a few in Romania… Absolutely none in Bauxbatons. And the activities were not wholesome fun breaking rules…

"Tomorrow we get our schedules, are you excited for school? I am, and I can not believe the Tri-Wizard Tournament! I knew something was going on, but WOW!"

I smiled, "I know, it is quite amazing… Well goodnight Hermionie."

"Goodnight!" And she went back down the steps.

Waking up in the morning I almost forgot where I was. My bags and things were already at the bottom of my bed. I grabbed a towel, tooth brush and my clothes and went downstairs. There were not many people awake yet.

"Early riser?" A voice said behind me. I almost jumped ten feet. "Haha, easy to spook too! So, since you are new here I doubt you know your way around."

"Do you pride yourself for making such connections?" I smirked and he laughed. "But no I do not know my way around. Since you have spent your time avoiding teachers here, I would have to say you do."

Fred nodded, "So I do. And I would take you around but my gosh you look like a reck!"

I smacked his arm, "That is not nice! I just woke up!"

"That means you aren't on you're A game? Good to know you are not rude in the morning. The bathroom is back upstairs, by the way." He dodged my next blow.

Walking back upstairs my cheeks started to turn red. Stupid Fred making me feel like an idiot.

"Why are you smiling like the Cheshire cat?" Hermionie asked, coming out of her door.

"Like what?" I stopped.

"Oh nothing, just a muggle expression; see I am muggle-born." My stomach almost fell out. Hermionie Granger is… Muggle-born? How much harder is this mission supposed to be?

"Oh! Oh, ok wow yeah, sorry I didn't really hang out with muggles… Now excuse me, but I have to go to the bathroom… Fred is showing me around the castle and I need to take a shower…"

She smiled, "So it is Fred that is making you smile?"

I shook my head, "oh, no.. Hermionie… I am not aloud to like who I want to. It's just… Fred threw me off with being so nice to me so quickly."

Hermionie didn't listen to the second part, "What? Why can't you like who you want to?"

"It is complicated… But I do have to go, see you at breakfast?"

She smirked, "Not if you are with Fred!"

Oh, right. I did find the bathroom, and a shower did feel nice.

I found Fred waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, "Goodness you take forever to get ready!"

I came closer to him, "Well sorry! You told me I looked like a reck! I had to go fix me!"

He sighed, "Oh please, you could never look like a reck. Come on, it is a big castle and it is the last day before we have classes!" He led me out the door.

"So where is George?" I asked causally as we walked down the hallway in silence.

"Oh I told him you weren't ready to have both of us all day long since we are pretty much impossible to beat."

"Beat?"

"well at anything really. Wizards duel, Quidditch.. Sarcasm, pranks. We rule the school."

I laughed, "Yes… Maybe you do, but now that I am here that can easily change!"

He looked at me, "Oh and you think you can out prank me?"

I shrugged, "Maybe…"

"And beat me in Quidditch?"

"Well that would be hard, since we would be on the same team. But there is a Slytherin team I would love to show a thing or to! Did you know they do not let girls on their team?"

"Why because boys play better?" Fred prepared himself for one of my punches to the arm. "Now come on, I have a lot of classrooms to show you."

"Oh you know where classrooms are? I thought you ditched all the time."

He rolled his eyes, "Listening to gossip already? Girls…. First step is to get your schedule. Come along my young pupil!"

I laughed, "Yes master!"

He smirked and led me to the great hall, where on your way in you get your schedule, eat then leave.

"Oh good, we have Hogwarts History together! This means I can just cheat off of you. No matter how hard I try, I can not stay awake in that class!" Fred continued to compare schedules.

"Aw dang we only have two classes together. You are taking random classes!"

I took my paper, what classes am I taking? "OH I love astronomy. Potions I can do without, but Defense Against the Dark Arts should be fun! That is the one I have you with right?"

"Yup. Ok let's go!" He and I grabbed a bagel and a juice and started our tour.

"Ok down those stairs you will find the Slytherin common room, and if you make a left instead of a right you will see Filtch's office! We can bug about how I know that and let's go find those classes."

Listening to Fred talk about the school was enjoyable. He told stories of him and George running around, in and out of classrooms with Peeves. After all the laughing stories were gone, we started talking more serious.

"I do think changing Ron's pillow into a spider has made a bad mark on him though. Nothing that Hagrid's spiders didn't do."

"Hagrid's spiders?" I asked.

He went on to explain what happened to their younger sister, Ginny. That black journal.. I remembered how mad everyone was at Lucius for putting it in her cauldron. What are the odds that Fred's own sister was affect by a plan my parents have made.

"You know, I have been talking about me this whole time. Tell me something about you!"

I shrugged, "There is not much to tell! I mean I am stuck at home where neither parents really listen to me… and they are never home… They make me move around so much I have hardly any friends. But it is all for a good cause!"

"And what good cause is that?"

"Well…" What was I going to say? 'wipe out your family and friends.. so that pure bloods can claim the wizarding world?' "My mom is in the muggle relations and foreign wizards relations in the ministry. The more places she can go and people she meet the better. Soon maybe wizards and muggles can live happily in knowledge of each other!"

"You can't honestly think that will ever happen?" Fred asked, we ended up sitting on a window seal.

Talking with Fred felt… Different… I could just tell him anything and he would make me laugh or actually give me a response instead of saying "oh suck it up!" Which is what Draco would say if I complained about my life.

There was a feeling that came inside me. It was weird… Almost, happy! Fred led us back down to the front of the school, "Now I can show you my favorite spot!"

"What spot would that be?"

He smiled, "Come on!" He took my hand. My cheeks instantly blushed, and he was so embarrassed he let go. "Sorry.."

I shook my head, "You are fine! Friends hold hands, right?" But he didn't take it again.

He held the door open for me, and we started a race down the stairs.

"Cali!" Marcus Flint was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oye, Flint! Care to race the winner?" Fred was beating me. I almost tripped on the stairs but Fred caught me.

"Hi Marcus, how are you today?"

He raised his eyebrow at me, "can I talk to you?"

I glanced at Fred, who shrugged, "I'll just be right ahead."

"Marcus what is your deal?" I asked.

"Look, Cali… There is something… No that is not my place, it's just I care about you… and the Dark Lord or anyone would not be happy with you running around with a blood-traitor!"

A glared at him, "Actually you should ask the Dark Lord about it, they would be very happy with me. Listen to me, you don't know what I am up to but I highly encourage you to back off. I am on a mission."

He smirked, "You are hot when you're angry."

"Back off, ok?"

"I will be sending the Malfoy's a letter, I think I need to know what is going on."

Inside I was happy Marcus let this go.. And secretly I hoped he would learn of my mission because right now there are so many feelings inside of me I can not control them all.

Fear of being found out,

Happy around Fred,

Scared of hurting people (on either sides)

Joy that I have potential to be great (according to the sorting hat)  
and tired of not knowing exactly why happiness is so new to me.

Marcus disappeared into the castle and I ran to catch up to Fred, "Don't worry about me. Now where were we? Yes your favorite spot!"

"It is just right up here!" He held out his arm and I took it. Coming over a hill I gasped.

"That is… well.. Wow a lake!" I smiled, the sun was in the perfect place, making the water shine and glitter underneath it. "This is your favorite place?"

He looked ashamed, "Yes…"

"So underneath all that sarcasm, prankster attitude, Quidditch star, you are just a soft little romantic guy?"

He smiled down at me, "I wouldn't take it that far, not soft… or little.. And I would prefer the term 'romantic man' not guy…"

"Haha you are ridiculous!"

"Oh but my favorite part isn't just the lake. It is the giant squid that lives in it!"

I nodded, "There, that sounds more like you!" He and I picked a spot under a tree and sat down.

For a moment neither of us spoke, "It is weird how comfortable I feel around you." I finally broke the silence.

"I don't find it weird… A bit odd maybe how quickly we bonded."

I nodded, "yes.. But it is nice… To be able to open up to someone here… I was actually scared I would not have any friends!"

Fred shook his head, "You are too amazing not to make any friends."

My heart fell a little bit… Fred once again used the word amazing. I would not put myself under that category. I doubt he would find lying amazing.

But my day did end happy. We eventually gave into our hunger and went back inside.  
Hermionie about attacked me for details the moment we were alone… it did surprise me how much she actually cared.  
I took her for a total nerd, but I suppose in all her reading she must have read a romance or two.


	8. Chapter Eight: Meeting the 'Competition'

For the past month it has felt like I have been on a merry-go-round (  
from what I learned from Hermionie that is the thing I see at muggle carnivals, with the animals that go around in circles)  
As I spin I see a blur of Fred, Harry, Hermionie, Draco and Marcus.

It has taken one month for Draco to even talk to me. I wanted to think he was doing some soul searching but he really had no excuse,  
"I just don't talk to Gryffindors.. Besides Marcus told me he would just tell me what's going on."

Whatever to him! Marcus finally heard back from not only Draco's parents, but mine as well.  
He wanted me with him when he read it, so I snuck away from Hermionie.  
(Who was so happy to finally have another girl hanging out with the group, since Ginny has started to hang out with other people)  
I met him in an abandoned looking hallway.

Draco's parents wanted Marcus to keep his nose out of places it doesn't belong.  
The news from my parents both shocked me.  
"Let me see that again?" I snatched the letter from his hands.

"Dear Marcus, she is on a mission, but will you do us a kind favor and keep an eye on her? IF she is really doing what you say she is,  
just make sure she remembers her true course. Don't let them fall in love… that could pose a problem..."  
I paused to glare at Marcus, "Fall in love with WHOM?"

He looked smug, "I told them how you have basically been wrapped around that Fred Weasley ever since you sat by him at the feast."

My cheeks turned bright red. It was true, since the day Fred took me on that tour, he and I have never been a stone throw away from each other.  
Rumors about us have apparently been started, by George of all people.  
(This in a way is good because most people just assume he is joking.)  
However Fred and I have not talked about these rumors. In fact our relationship has never been defined…  
My best guess is that we just feel comfortable around each other and right now that is all either of us needs.

"So you don't deny having feelings for him?" Marcus sounded angry and hurt.

I shrugged, "This is my first time making friends on my own… Normally I have my parents forcing me to hang out with others like us.  
Maybe the mission they have for me is completely off balance… they didn't really think of the effects it could have on my mind!"

Marcus sat down, "As long as you remember who the true master is, there should be no affect!"

I shook my head, "You don't understand… Those people I have to 'pretend' to be friends with are amazing. They actually care about me—"

"Listen to you! You are forgetting who the enemy is!"

Marcus cutting me off almost proved my point that the others actually care. They listen. "Ok well now that you know my mission…"

"And I can't believe they sent you in alone!" Marcus was still worked up, "if they didn't want you to have feelings for someone, they should have sent someone to keep an eye on you!"

I raised my eyebrows and scanned the letters again. There was no mention to the fact that Snape knows some of the plan and Professor Moody is indeed Barty Crouch Jr.  
Strange… "Well I guess that is why my parents told you to. Which is another matter, why do they want you to keep an eye on me? What would me dating Fred ruin?"

This time his cheeks turned red, "That is not my place to announce. Just know that now that I have permission, I will be using that authority."

I watched him carefully, what could possibly be going on? Aren't I on the mission, so shouldn't I know everything going on?  
"Ok. Whatever just don't ruin my friendships. This trust is important!"

Just then Professor McGonagall voice came floating down the halls,  
"All students report to the front lawn, our guests will be arriving soon!"

It was mad chaos sorting through the great hall traffic as we all piled out the front doors. I was trying to get away from Marcus and stay clear of Hermionie.  
(because I always feel extremely horrible, seeing how she is muggle-born AND Harry's best friend).  
In fact the only person I was happy to see was the six one guy pushing people in front of me, "Hey ya Fred!"

"Oh there you are! You missed half of dinner! Come on, I've been trying to get through this crowd. George made it out with Lee before the announcement came."

"Why weren't you with them?" I asked and took his hand so we wouldn't be separated.

I felt his hand go instantly warm, which meant he was blushing, "well I stayed back a minute to see if maybe you were sitting with the Ron and them…"

My heart quickened, so he was looking for me. I kept calm and followed close behind him.  
Eventually everyone came to a stop and Fred and I were able to find George and Lee.

"Oh hey Cali! There you are! So which school do you think will show up first?" Lee Jordan asked.  
I think being the Quidditch commentator has made him quick to gamble, "Winner does the potions homework!"

I thought about it for a minute, "Ok, well I know Madam Maxime hates being late to anything… And she is never second best, my bet is on Beauxbatons."

"You're on!" Lee said.

George laughed, "Lee you should stop betting Cali, you already owe her five sickles and a neck message!"

We all laughed. That was when I noticed Fred was being quiet. I glanced at him, he was looking at me.  
OH YEAH! We were still holding hands. I smiled weakly and went to let go but Fred held on.

I tried to act natural. Fred can not start to like me, not right now! Marcus has just been issued (basically) a warrant to murder me if I fall for Fred.  
However, this did feel right, so I squeezed his hand and he smiled.

"What are you two--- Well look at what we have here Lee! The two little school children have finally held hands!"  
George gave Fred a pat on the back. "See I knew those rumors would help you two come around!"

I glared happily (Is that possible?) at George. Fred looked as if he was going to say something but the crowd fell silent as the sound of wings came out of the dark sky.  
I smirked over at Lee, "That is definitely Madam Maxime; she does not travel far without her coach!"

Sure enough, about five minutes later a blue coach was spotted. People started pointing and waving.  
I on the other hand stayed silent and watched the coach with the familiar coat-of-arms painted on the side  
(two crossed wands shooting sparks) and sighed. I wonder who was chosen to come over, surely people older then me but I might know a few since there were no 'houses' at the school.  
I doubt any of the Death eaters' children would be on that coach, with all death eaters knowing something is going to happen.

Smart parents! This makes me wonder why my parents have no problem sending me to the front of the line!

"How is it you know the out come of every bet?!" Lee was disappointed. We all just laughed at him.

Dumbledore and the professors stood in the front as Madam Maxime stepped out of the carriage, followed by quite a few girls.

Everyone cheered respectfully as Dumbledore talked to the girls and head mistress.

"My gosh! I can see how she scares you!" Fred leaned over to whisper.

I smiled, "Yeah and her bite is worse then her bark, she seems nice but oh boy you cross her!"

"Is it like crossing you?" Fred teased.

I had no comeback, so as I often do when I can't think of anything, I punched his arm.

"I think by the end of this year my arm will be swollen!"

"I give you by the end of next month!" I smiled.

Soon the excitement of Beauxbatons passed, and we stood in anticipation waiting for the next school: Durmstrang.

Over all I think I enjoyed Durmstrang's entrance a bit better. It was a bit more impressive to see a gigantic ship popping randomly out of the lake then it was to see a flying coach.

Eventually everyone was present so Dumbledore ushered us back into the great hall.

I was not surprised to see Beauxbatons choose Ravenclaw to sit with. Intelligence is in high regard at that school, and Ravenclaw in my opinion held the brains of our school.

I figured Durmstrang chose Slytherin because of the head master…  
I watched Snape's reaction as Kakaroff came into the room. I wonder about Snape sometimes, why didn't the others want him in on the plan?  
I don't think he even knows that Barty Crouch is sitting twenty feet away from him…

After Dumbledore said his daily announcements, he brought out the Tri-Wizard cup, said a few fancy spells and made it magically fly to the middle of the room.  
"The tables will be cleared out tomorrow, giving everyone enough room to put their name in the goblet.  
Classes will resume as scheduled so you all can stop spreading the rumor that they will be canceled. That is all, have a good night!"

We were dismissed. That night Harry, Ron, Fred and George all threw around some ideas about how they could get across the aging line.  
It was Hermionie, not me, who kept ruining their fun. "Dumbledore drew that line himself."

Fred rolled his eyes, "and what is that supposed to mean? There are exceptions to every rule!"

By the time they were done arguing, Fred and George were off to brew some aging potion and everyone else was off to bed.

I've gotten used to Barty pretending to be my teacher. He doesn't look at me as much as he used to, and he doesn't call on me constantly anymore.  
Today however, class was very interesting.

"It is time I teach you exactly what is in the real world." Was Moody's opening line.

I came in a bit late, and the last seat was by a guy called Cedric Diggory. From what I gathered he was a pretty good seeker for Hufflepuff, and he seems very nice; but we haven't talked that much.  
He gave me a polite smile as I sat down.

"It is time you see exactly what the Unforgivable Curses do." Students started whispering as Moody opened a jar and pulled out a spider.

"Who can tell me all three curses? …. Carslon! You were late, why don't you give me them. One at a time please." His eyes showed teasing.

I sighed, seeing these curses will not have as much of an effect on me then on my classmates. None of them are familiar with Dark Magic.. (as much as they say they are). "Sure thing…Professor… There is imperio."

"Ah yes, and who can tell me what this does?" Moody's glass eye sped around the classroom. I figured no one wanted to talk about it.

To my surprise, Cedric raised his hand, "The Imperius curse causes the victim to obey the caster's every wish, no questions asked."

"Very good Diggory! Now, everyone watch closely." I heard some girls gasp. I smirked, so he was really going to show all the curses?

First Moody took the spider, made it grow, and then pointed his wand at it, "IMPERIO"

Everyone was transfixed on the spider as Moody made it build a web then jump off of it and start going from one head to another.  
"Now, this is all fun and games… but what should I have it do next? I can make it drown itself… Or bite any or all of you. That is not so pleasant."  
He flicked his wand and the spider helplessly jumped back onto his hand.

"How about the next one, Ms. Carlson?" All the students turned to face me.

"The Cruciatus Curse." I stated simply.

"Mr. Diggory, can you tell me what this one does?"

Cedric coughed, "sure.. It inflicts excruciating pain on someone."

"Or something," Moody said before adding, "CRUCIO!"

Hearing spiders scream is almost worse then hearing people scream. Only because spiders are not supposed to make any noise.  
I heard some girls let out a gasp and some cried.

"SIR!" I shouted from the back of the class. Moody was watching the spider obsessively.  
I was a bit scared, it was as if Barty Crouch Jr. forgot he was being Moody.

He growled and whipped his wand away. "Yes of course. Quickly Carlson, the next curse."

"Avada Kedavra."

Diggory immediately continued, "The Killing curse."

Without explanation, Moody pointed his wand at the spider for the third time, "Avada Kedavra."  
The spider instantly stopped moving. Moody brushed it off his desk into a trash bin that I now noticed had other spiders from the other classes.

"Who can tell me why they are unforgivable?" Moody broke the dead silence.

A girl near the front raised her hand, "Because they are forbidden by the ministry."

"Precisely. Another thing to remember is for any of these curses to work, you have to mean it."  
Moody took a step near the class; I could tell everyone was holding their breath.  
"For the next four weeks we will be working on throwing off the Imperius curse. Class is over."

One would have thought there had been an actual murder. Cedric and I almost got trampled as everyone pushed their way out.  
Some girl hit my books and they fell to the ground. I rolled my eyes and started picking them up.  
Soon it was just Cedric, me and Moody in the classroom.

"He is off his rocker a bit." Cedric whispered. He bent down and helped me pick up my books.

I laughed, "You don't know the half of it." I knew that Moody could hear us.

"Yeah I hear your mom works in the ministry. So you know Moody well?"

I nodded, "Good family friend. Anyways thanks, I have to meet up with Fred for lunch. See you next class!"

"ok yeah.. Hey are you putting your name in the Goblet?"

"Oh no, I am not seventeen yet… My birthday is in May."

"I see… Man I must be the only seventeen sixth year.. Anyways I am putting my name in. Wouldn't that be cool? Being the Tri-wizard champion?"

"A dream come true!" I smiled. He laughed. Eventually our paths went different ways, mine down to the great hall and his to wherever the Hufflepuff common room is.

"How was class?" Fred asked, giving me a hug.

"It was fine, how was yours?"

"Boring… But next class is History of Magic, so it won't be that bad because you will be in there! Anyways I am glad you are here, it is time for George and I to put our names in!"

I shook my head, "You are crazy Mr. Weasley."

"that is my father." He teased and took my hand. George was waiting for us by the goblet.

I took a seat by Hermionie, who was reading a book. "So what are the odds—"

"It isn't going to work.. Being Fred's girl friend you should probably stop him…" She smiled at me but then went back to her book.

"I don't think even I could… And wait who told you that?"

"Oh it is obvious Cali. Whenever I have you or Fred alone all you talk about is each other. Then I saw that little blush as he took your hand and hugged you."

I laughed, "It is more complicated then a crush Hermionie…"

Once again my trying to explain was interrupted. Fred and George crossed the line, nothing happened. They winked at me and dropped their names in.

"Oh…my.." I started. Even Hermionie looked impressed; right up until there was a cracking sound, a bang and poof, before anyone knew it Fred and George were laying on the ground.  
I jumped up, "Are you ok?!" As I approached them I could see what was happening.  
Their hair was turning silver and they were growing a beard. I could barely contain my laughter, "I guess I can call you Mr. Weasley now?"

They stood up, faces bright red. "Oh shush!" Fred tried to smirk, "George doesn't look quite bad, I knew at some point he would hit puberty…  
He has been trying to grow a beard since we were twelve!"

Even his jokes sounded shaky. "Oh just come with me!" I took both their arms and dragged them to the hospital wing.  
Everyone we passed started busting up laughing.

"Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you not to cross that line?" Madam Pumfrey asked. She was the only one not laughing.

"Well, Fred and George don't know the meaning of rules." I pointed out as I sat them down on a bed.

"Ah so maybe I should make them keep these beards for a week, to teach a lesson?"

I laughed. I had to hand it to Dumbledore, he is quite amazing. "ok you two old farts, I'll be back ok? I have another class.. Plus I want to see a friend of mine drop her name in!"

I saw Fleur get off the coach and sit in Ravenclaw. Her little sister, I have never met, but Fleur and I had a few classes together last year.

Luckily I made it back in time because when Fleur entered, so did many of her followers. (all men) I smiled, she probably didn't tell anyone she was part Veela.

"Cali Carlson? Is that you darling?" Fleur asked as she came closer.

"Yes! Hi! How are you?" She gave me a hug.

"I am voing really vell. Ave you come to vatch me put my name in the goblet?" She asked. All the boys behind her watched our every move.

"That is what I am doing here! And I see you brought your sister?" I nodded down to the girl who was attached to Fleur.

"Ah yes, this is my sister Gabrielle! Gabby, say hello to Cali. I told you about her last summer! I was very sad to see you move away! And I am very sorry you had to come here!"

I smiled, Fleur has not changed. The gloomy hallways of Hogwarts were not as welcoming as the fire lit golden hallways of Beaubaxons…  
I was happy to be away from them, they seemed too happy to be a school. Maybe I would like them now, since I have been doing some soul searching….

* * *

**(K sorry guys I can't really write French accents very well, that is why Cali talks as if she were straight English..  
When in fact depending on her mood she has a French, Romanian or Australian accent…  
She actually has a "US English" accent when she doesn't watch herself.)**


	9. Chapter Nine: A Date and the Plan

"So you know Fluer?" Ron asked in the common room that morning. "I mean, not that I was following her around… But I saw you give her a hug before she put her name in two days ago."

I smirked and put down the book I was reading. "I do know her. We started to be good friends last year but I could never hang out with her.."

"What for?? But you know her now so you could introduce us?" He sat down right next to me.

Smiling I patted his cheek, "Sure thing kiddo.. But you must know something about her, she is very superficial and part veela."

His eyes widened, "Part veela, Oh Cali she is such an amazing looking girl.. I have to know her. Thank you!"  
Before I could stop him he pulled my face in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey there cowboy, I just got her as a girl friend there is no way you are stealing her!" Fred and George came down the stairs.

Ron took no notice, "Good morning! Cali is going to introduce me to Fluer! I have to go tell Harry."  
With that he ran off.

I stood up and smiled, "I've never seen that side of him."

"He takes 'a fool in love' to the next level dear." They both joined me on the couch.

Sometime yesterday Madam Pumpfry kicked them out of the hospital wing. With nothing else to do, with a pass to skip class they locked themselves in the dormitory, conducting experiments.  
Fred immediately intertwined his fingers with mine.  
My heart jumped when he called me 'dear' even though it was with a hint of sarcasm. Recently I have been so scared someone can hear my heart beating when he takes my hand.

"Should we go to breakfast?" Fred turned to me and asked.

"Yes I am famished!" George answered and stood up.

I laughed and stood up as well, but Fred didn't let go of my hand so I fell back down,  
"You are the one who asked you know." I was now closer to him then before.

George rolled his eyes, "I'll see you love birds down there. I think I saw Lee head out not to long ago."

Fred and I were still sitting closely next to each other face to face. He smirked, "What, are you scared?"

I smirked back, "Of what? Kissing you?"

"Well we have been sitting here for awhile in silence." He moved in but I backed away.  
"What is it?"

I repositioned myself on his lap, "Well technically we aren't 'dating' because we haven't been on a date… So…."

"Oh so you want a date before you kiss me? I should have figured you would be difficult."  
He wrapped his arms around me, tying me to his lap.

"What can I say! It runs in the family." I tried to stand up again.

"What? You can't sit here cuddling with me without going on a date too?" He whispered in my ear.

"Oh we can sit here all day. I love this." I stopped trying to move.

"You love this? Can I ask you something?" He was whispering right in my ear which almost made me forget to breath, "Have you ever had a boy friend?"

My cheeks blushed, "No… I haven't.. Have you had a girl friend?"

"Crushes yes… But George never talked me into asking them out like he did for you. Which means he likes you too and that makes me happy."

"Really you haven't asked me out yet."

"How is that someone like you has never had a boy friend? With all your technicalities and rules. Not to mention you have a hard punch…"

"Well why do you like me then? If it's so obvious why no one else did?" I asked.

I could feel his silent laughter, "Well you are amazing… Just being around you makes me happy and I love how quickly you are to anger because you are so cute when you're angry."

I almost wanted to turn around and kiss him but one thing was stopping me. Fred and I, we could never last. It is almost like he is from an entirely different world. My destiny is to join the Dark Lord in his march to set the Wizarding World right. His is to open a joke shop with George and settle down. I could never settle down, I would have to move into hiding to work for the dark lord. Or do it in secret… Either way I would have to move around. No kids of mine will go through what I am going through. "But honestly… Did no other boy catch your eye?" Fred directed the questions back to me.

"Fred… My family isn't… like other families? We kind of do things in an odd way. It wouldn't matter who I liked, if my parent's didn't approve nothing can happen. Besides it doesn't matter, I am supposed to be betrothed… Or 'set up' with a husband one day."

I wiggled out of his arms and moved next to him instead of on joking left his face, "Betrothed? Why?"

I shook my head, "I don't know… I am a pureblood, and the purebloods I run with are focused on staying pureblood. I can marry anyone who is pure blood with a catch. My parent's pick."

Fred's ears turned bright red, "Well I am a pure blood!" My heart tore into two. Joy and pain. Fred was a pureblood, how could I forget? So technically I can marry him if we fall in love… But pain because my parent's would never in a million years choose someone who is not a death eater. Especially one who is considered a blood traitor.

Fred read the confusion in my face, "Look. Your parent's can not have the last say. That is horrible to still betroth your daughters…. But we can stop talking about it. Let's set up a date. Even if we don't get married we can at least say you broke some rules."

"Ok. When?"

"Well why don't we go on date right now? We can take all day."

"Fred, classes."

"Cali! One day. I won't make you miss anymore deal? I want to take you on a date." He reached for my hand and I took it.

"Ok. Where should we go?"

He smiled, "Well I don't have to wait for you to clean up, so let's start with a walk."  
I punched his arm and he laughed.

Walking to the front gate was a bit tricky. This time of day ALL students are in a class. For some reason it is set up that there is one time for every class at 9 AM. So in order to not get caught we had to duck and hide by statues. At one point Fred pulled me inside one side, "There is a secret passageway right here."

I smiled, "You amaze me Fred Weasley. And here I thought you never broke the rules."

"Oh one day I will have to prove to you how wrong that is." He smirked. We switched hands and he led me through a statue that he pushed open.

"Alright, I am looking forward to it."

This passage took us straight outside, near the quidditch stadium. "Oh man… When were they going to announce no quidditch this year?" I asked, stepping towards the stadium.

"What are you--oh… Wow.. Yeah I demand an explanation!" We ran to the entrance which was roped off. Just then Hagrid came out.

"Oh hello there ya Fred. And er Cali was it?" Hagrid was holding a bottle of grow spray.

"Hagrid, what is going on with the pitch?" Fred asked.

"Hasn't anyone told you? They announced it at breakfast this morning. The field is closed due to the tri-wizard tournament… Did you two skip out breakfast?"

I glared sarcastically at Fred, "Yes, because of somebody!"

Fred just laughed. "Anyways ok so what are you growing in there?"

Hagrid coughed, "I can't tell you but it is going to be amazing, I get to use all my favorite creatures."

I cringed, from stories I've heard from everyone Hagrid's creatures are not the normal everyday creatures Instead he has things like dragons or three headed dogs. I heard one year a hippogriff attacked Draco. (which he tried to play up in his letter to 'impress' me.. Didn't really work.)

Once we finally said goodbye to Hagrid, Fred took my hand again, "You know.. Now you can't show me how awesome you are at quidditch."

"well I will have to show you my flying skills some other time then." I smirked. "I am sad I can't play this year. It killed me that Beaubaxton didn't have a team."

"Hm yes very strange. Maybe because it is all girls. Now before you hit me let me tell you if we go up this way there is a town called Hogsmeade. At the three broomsticks we can get the best butter beer known to mankind."

I smiled, "Sounds like a date!"

"Oh that is not the date part. I am going to take you to Honeydukes. You strike me as a type that hasn't had too much candy in your childhood. Anyways then we will go for a nice romantic walk, kind of like this one…. To the shrieking shack. Then we will wait until we are hungry again and we go eat at Madam Puddifoots. You will be all romanced out after stepping into that place. It mainly has tea but we can order sandwiches. Then I am taking you to zinkos and letting you in my world of joking."

"For a last minute date you surely have this thing panned!"

He smirked, "Last minute huh? I strategically made you stay with me alone in the common room. I just assumed you would say yes."

"Assumed?"

"Well how could you resist me?" He prepared himself for a punch but I let that one slide.

The three broomsticks turned out to be very interesting. Butter bear has odd effects on me. Nothing embarrassing but I am more open to talking and laughing.

"So you agree to get married to me!" Fred was laughing so hard. We were the only students in the bar but everyone let us stay. In fact we sat with a married couple coming to visit.

"Oh… Oh you see I would, I do think love you, is that weird? Since we barely know each other?.. But Fred my parents want me to marry Marcus." I started laughing hysterically. Not at what I said, but the thought.

Fred also had one too many butter beers, "Marcus and you? That would go over real well… Cali you deserve someone who can count to ten!"

Later I would regret this conversation. I started to even as we moved on to our next stop on the date.  
The high feeling was starting to come down, "I am convinced they slipped fire whisky into ours." I nodded but he stayed oddly silent.

"Alright, welcome to honeydukes baby!" He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"OH my goodness! So much candy!"

I ended up buying the candy for us. I knew Fred was getting low on money anyways.  
"That is embarrassing, I am sorry…"

"Fred don't be… I understand. That is why there is two of us, I have your back you have mine."

He smiled, "I feel very safe with you on my back."

I smiled, "And I you. Alright so how about that romantic walk?"

The butter beer high started to turn into a sugar rush. Also because it is autumn time it started to get colder. Fred pulled me closer and closer as the sun fell behind the mountains.

"This is the shrieking shack."

"I've heard rumors that it is haunted." We sat on a rock facing the building.

"Maybe it is, maybe it's not… One day you and I should find out." He smiled, "but you could just ask Harry, Ron and Hermionie."

I smiled, "yes I have heard somewhat about that." And not from the sources he named. I happened to be at the Malfoys house for a week when Peter Pettigrew randomly showed up. Since Draco was still at school I was alone in sneaking and listening in.  
"I will have to sometime."

"You know.. When we were back in the three broomsticks, you let something slip… You have to marry Marcus?" He looked pained.

I shrugged, "Nothing is set in stone… But my parents are leaning towards Marcus… Or Draco."

"Don't you know what kinds of families they come from?" Fred asked, "Well… They are death eaters!"

"How do you know?" I asked, scared. No one was supposed to know this.

"Well you can just tell.. No real hard evidence yet. But Cali, you are too pure to be married off to such a… loser."  
Fred pulled me onto his lap. "What if we really do love each other? You and I?"

I shook my head, "We have known each other for two months.. There is a whole side of me you don't know.."

"What are you saying?"

"I am just saying… I don't know how in love we can be. This was our first date.."

"and I love it."

I dearly wanted to say 'me too' but the words didn't come. Marcus's promise to stop Fred and me from being together kept coming back.

"You are shivering. Come on… Let's get dinner." He pulled me off the rock. Luckily we went to Zinkos before we came to the shrieking shack because it was now getting must have lost track of time, we ended up getting hot chocolate and some muffins to go. We have to get back into the castle before they lock up for the night.

"I had a great time." I said as we walked up the steps to the doors.

"I am glad." He smiled and held the door open for me.  
As his back was turned I saw a figure slipping past us into the Great Hall wear the Goblet of Fire was. I recognized him immediately. Moody. Tonight the plan must be starting. Crap, if Fred turns around… Later he might put two in two together.

I had only one option, distract Fred. "I'm glad you're glad." I whispered with a flirting hint in my voice and pulled him in for a kiss. He was so shocked he dropped his muffin.

The kiss felt amazing, if anything it confirmed that I think I love him. His hands stayed respectfully around my back and mine were around his neck. I knew Moody was watching us, but I didn't stop until the door was closed heart broke into two as I let him go.

"I should have taken you on a date sooner!" He smiled. We walked hand in hand back up to the common room.


	10. Chapter Ten: The First Phase

While Fred's face showed enjoyment and excitement my heart could only feel guilt.  
I decided since today was Saturday I would find an area to be by myself.  
Surprisingly enough the only place that was not crowded was the owlery.

I walked around avoiding the many owls flying around. I did not have an owl, or any animal for that matter.  
My parents didn't know I needed one and I didn't even get to read the letter from Hogwarts so… If I do stay here next year I made a point to get an owl.  
They are amazing creatures. They stay loyal to their owner and how many animals can be taught to carry letters?

Tonight Dumbledore will chose the winners out of the goblet, and I know he is going to be very confused… How can someone out play Dumbledore?  
From what I could tell, he truly was an amazing wizard… How can he not suspect what is going on? Does Barty Jr really make a convincing Moody? I guess I wouldn't know that one…

"Ms. Carlson, what are you doing up here on a beautiful day such as this?"

I jumped, speak of the devil. Professor Dumbledore came through the doorway.

"Sir! Oh I was just... I needed… This was the only place with no one in it." I smiled weakly.

"Sometimes the comfort of what our minds can bring when we are alone is exactly what we need."  
He started walking towards a barn owl sleeping peacefully on its post.

"I don't know about comfort, sir."

"Cali, if there is something on your mind that needs to be figured out, I hope that you would be able to trust your friends with them?"

I could almost scoff at that, not in a bad way, but, "Sir… What if you don't know who your true friends are?  
Torn between two possible futures, both of them seem out of reach. Who do you stay loyal to when both sides need your help?"

Dumbledore looked at me long and hard before answering, "Cali, first and most of all stay loyal to yourself. What you are feeling can not be because of a certain Weasley boy?"

With nothing else to do I blushed, I am not about to talk about my dating life with my headmaster, "Sir, what do you know about my family?"

"I know enough about your parents to know what you are feeling is indeed because of Mr. Weasley. Sometimes love can do strange things to the mind. Can you not love the person your parents want to place you with?"

I shrugged, "They haven't picked anyone yet… If it is Draco then maybe but he is too young, it is going to be Marcus.. I know it but it hasn't happened yet."  
I stopped myself, how embarrassing, talking about this with him.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Sometimes in rare occasions, family should not decide your future. Know this," He tied a letter to the owl and took it to the window.  
He watched it start flying away before continuing, "Once you learn to be loyal to yourself, and most importantly to your heart, you will know which side to be on. Good day Ms. Carlson."

With that he disappeared.

For a moment I just thought about what he said. It would make sense… Except I still don't know which side my heart wants me to be on.

A familiar clunking sound came from outside. I groaned, the last person I want to see just after talking to Dumbledore.  
To double my pain there was Marcus Flint walking next to him.  
"What are you two doing?" I accidentally snapped. I forgot Flint didn't know Moody was Barty.  
"What a way to talk to a professor Ms. Carlson," Barty smiled, "It is I who should be asking you. Writing a letter to someone?"

I shook my head, "No one really needs to know what I am thinking right now." Marcus was watching me closely.  
He and I haven't talked recently. What was there to say? Sorry Marcus I don't like you, I am dating Fred? I wonder how he would take that.

"Well no matter. I will leave you two then, I'll send my letter later." Moody walked away.  
Curse him.

"Hi." I said.

"hey." He smirked, "So are you ready to tell me what is going on?"

"I hardly see you as the person I need to talk to." I stated simply.

"Not according to your parents."

"If my parents wanted me safe they would come here themselves."

"They are." He smiled, "Did you forget your mother helps in the Tri-wizard tournament?"

My insides dropped. Yes.. Yes I did forget my mother's cover in the world. "Why would I forget my own mother coming?"  
I lied. "Have you written them again?"

"Yes. They told me a bit more about what you are doing."

I froze, "Really?"

"Well yeah. I more then anyone should know what you are doing. They didn't do it over letter though. I used floo powder to get home for a weekend."

I was suddenly scared, how obsessed was this guy of me? Use Floo powder to go question my parents?

"I will tell you that you can do whatever you want, but if I see you kiss that Weasley…"

My eyebrows rose, "What is it to you?" What is this guy's problem?

"It's about time you knew something…" He started, but the footsteps from the stairs distracted him.

Who else wanted to come up here? So much for this being a private day!  
We turned around to see Fred, George and Ron coming up them. "Oh! Cali! There you are! We were kind of worried, not seeing you at lunch... Is this git giving you trouble?"  
Fred stopped smiling and came over to me. His arm reached for my hand.

"Ron would have been worried too, but he was too busy stuffing his face."  
George laughed, took out his letter but his smile dropped when he saw Marcus and Fred staring at each other.

I grabbed Fred's hand, "I'm hungry. Come on." I pulled him out of the room

"Who are you guys writing to?" I asked to change subjects.

"Well our mother of course, telling her not to worry we didn't get past the age line."  
Fred shrugged, thankful for the distraction from almost beating up Marcus.

"Why aren't you with Harry and Hermionie?" I asked Ron. He and George came out a few minutes after us.

He shrugged, "Hermionie is sitting in the library like normal, and Harry had some important quidditch meeting.  
Since there is no quidditch this year, they all want to be assured no one is losing their spot next year."

"Makes sense! And yeah, sorry I was just roaming around. I am actually surprised I found this place by myself. So what else have you done today?"

Fred shrugged, "Well we were about to go play with the giant squid.. Or check his mouth to see if he ate you. Have you been up there all day?"

"Well not really I was walking around lost, but yes I stayed up there once I found it.

"You are ridiculous. Well it is almost time for the champions to be chosen, or do you want to go back to talk to the owls?" Fred smirked.

"I like the owls; they don't talk back!" I poked his arm.

"I like your poke better then your punch." He jumped back before I could punch him.

"You said you were hungry? Well I bet the great hall isn't set up for food, so let's stop by the kitchen. Harry's friend Dobby can sneak you some food."  
George said, leading the way past the Great Hall where all the other kids were filing in.

"You are allowed to visit the kitchen here?" I asked.

Ron looked happy as well, "This is great; I bet they have more dessert leftovers!"

Fred hit Ron's head, "Dobby can't get us a whole feast… Just enough to feed Cali."

"Oh right." Ron shrugged.

I hated eating in front of them for some reason. Maybe because I am a girl and they are all guys and I am the only one eating?  
I ended up giving the two cupcakes to George and Ron. It made me feel a bit better.

"Alright let's go before we miss something cool." Fred said, leading us back to the Hall.

We made it inside just in time. Dumbledore must have just finished his little speech and was walking towards the Goblet, which was now in the middle of the room.  
We took a seat next to Lee and Katie Bell. Ron looked around for Harry and Hermionie, but decided they were too far away, and sat with us.

We sat back and watched as the Goblet spit out the first name. Somehow the room got even quieter, "Durmstrang's champion is Victor Krum!"

The whole school erupted in cheers along with Durmstrang as Victor stood and headed to the door behind the teachers' table.

I tensed as the names came out. The next one was Fluer Delacour. She beamed as she stood up, her school looked a bit ashamed but clapped politely.

Everyone thought there was only one more name to come out, but I knew there were two. Who was coming from Hogwarts?  
"Cedric Diggory!"

I tightened my grip on Fred's arm, "What is it?" he asked, "Cedric will be fine. He is a good friend…  
And you said Fluer is alright with her spells? And I doubt Krum will lose. But I wonder if he is still hurting from the quidditch match?" Fred smiled.

I wanted to laugh at his attempt of a joke, but I knew what was coming next. Sure enough, the goblet's flames turned red and spat out a little slip of paper.  
Everyone caught their breath. I stole, what I hoped was an unnoticeable glance towards Harry.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore sounded confused. Nobody moved.

"Harry Potter!?" Dumbledore yelled again.

Eventually Harry had to stand up and walk over. He muttered something as he walked away. The whole school broke out in whispers.

"My gosh what just happened?" Fred whispered. I turned around to look at them. Ron looked extremely mad.

"Why couldn't he tell me how he did it?" Ron asked.

I felt terrible. "You can't honestly think he put his name in?"

"Well who else would have done it?" Ron asked, now outraged. He didn't wait for Dumbledore to excuse us, he just left.

"Fred… How do you think it happened?" I asked.

"No idea Cali. But I guess Dumbledore is dimwitted. Where is the Granger girl?" He started looking around.

I stopped myself from laughing, how could Fred be laughing at this? Why doesn't he find it odd? This is obviously the work of dark wizards….  
Does no one suspect that? I watched the rooms' reaction, they seemed utterly surprised, but more than that they seemed angry. "I tried everything to get over that line!" People were saying.

All the teachers disappeared through the back door, where the champions were waiting.  
I could only imagine what they were saying down there. I wondered how Barty was acting down there.

The only person who noticed me watching the door was Marcus Flint. He was starring at me with an expression that said, 'you look weak. I know the plan; you better not give it up.'

"Well let's go before the crowd decides to all leave at the same time." George laughed, standing up. That started it.  
Everyone seemed to stand up and start walking out. A few little groups were still so amazed that they continued to sit where they were.

When we finally made it back to the common room, it seemed like the whole Gryffindor house was sitting down here waiting for Harry to come up.  
However as it grew later into the day, people started drifting up the stairs to go to sleep.

It was actually only me sitting there in the end. A few minutes after the others went to bed, the door opened and Harry came in.

"Ron is incredibly mad." I said without meaning to.

"I think everyone is." Harry said. His face was almost unreadable, masked behind all the confusion I knew he was scared. "You don't think I put my name in there, do you?"

"Harry.. I know you didn't. There was no way you could have. And honestly, why would you? I'd think you had enough attention."

"Oh believe me. I do. Why are you still awake?"

I shrugged, "I can barely sleep anyways. Besides someone needs to warn you.  
The school isn't going to react well to this. Prepare to lose some friends for awhile. But I also want you to know that I will be here for you."

He slumped into the couch next to me, "Thanks. It means a lot. I do have a question, if you are a pure blood and your family runs with the Malfoys… Why aren't you in Slytherin?"

Crap… what is a good comeback for that? "Well, it's kinda like that Sirius Black, his whole lot was in Slytherin except him. Well I guess that isn't a good example given he is a murderer."

Harry tried to hide a smirk, "No that is a good example. Have you heard about what goes on at this school?"

"Everything. My mom works with the ministry remember?" I smiled.

"Ah. Right. Alright well if I have to face the whole school tomorrow, I am going to get to sleep. Thanks Cali."  
He attempted to smile. I know that feeling of not being able to smile, so I just nodded back.

When he closed his dormitory door I was still sitting by the fire. I stared into it; I guess it is time for the next phase to begin.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Dragons

So it starts. I walked down to the Great Hall, hand in hand with Fred. I could feel the tension of everyone we passed, where is Harry Potter? How did he get into the tournament?

I noticed Harry slipping out the front door. I squeezed Fred's hand. He nodded and let go.

On my way to follow Harry a hand came up and grabbed my shoulder, "Ms. Carlson can I have a word?"

Professor Moody. "Yes sir." I followed him through a door towards the staircase. "What do you need?"

"It is time for Harry to start trusting you; only you. Cut away his friends."

"How can I do that? His friends are just mad but still loyal!?"

"Lie. It is time you start acting like you should be. You have been dating that Weasley boy, fine. But people are thinking you are too young for this job."

"Young? People? Like who? Marcus? He is just jealous that the Dark Lord asked for me." I wasn't sure if that was true, but it sounded right.

"That may be the case. However since He has chosen you to bring him Potter, you can not let him down. That will be bad for you and your parents."

"My parents?"

"Yes. They convinced the Dark Lord to choose you. How would it look if the person they wanted does not come through?"

"Why are you trying to scare me like this?"

"Because! I am noticing slight differences with you! You need to focus. Get your heart out of this and get Harry to trust you."

"How should I do that?" My heart was beating fast. It stung to breathe.

"The first challenge is coming up. The task will be retrieving an egg from a dragon."

"So what, I just have to tell him that?"

"I doubt that will help him understand how big this challenge is. You have to show him."

"Show him?"

"Yes. There is someone who knows where the dragons are being kept. Convince Fred to take you to them."

"Fred?"

"Yes. His brother is bringing the dragons in."

"Then what?"

"Go to Hagrid."

"The big guy?"

"Yes. Convince him that Harry should be warned, and that you need to take him to the dragons. Hagrid will lead you two out at night, if you do it correctly."

I took a deep breath, "Ok. First to Fred, then to Hagrid. How do I tell Fred I know about the dragons?"

He winked, "I am sure you will find some way to bring up the point." There were footsteps coming up the staircase, "Good day Ms. Carlson."

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. Focus. Focus.. Ok so do this little deal with Voldemort and then get freedom.  
I rubbed my eyes and went back through the door. Instead of continuing after Harry I went to Fred. "I couldn't find him." I said as I squeezed in next to him.

"Oh that is okay. Maybe he needs some time by himself." Fred gave me a half hug then started eating again.

"I think he is very nervous for the first task."

"I don't blame him!" George said. Ron looked as us, but heard we were talking about Harry so he turned his head towards Hermionie.

"Speaking of the first task.. What do you think it is going to be?" I tried to sound innocent. The look that flashed through Fred and George's eyes made me almost laugh.  
It was like little kids at a school park. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Fred leaned over, "We know what it is going to be!"

My eyes widened, "How!?"

Fred smirked, "I will tell you later okay? It is only Sunday, classes aren't til tomorrow… What say you George, a walk in the woods?"

"Ah yes Fred you read my mind! Hey Ron, care for a walk in the woods?"

Ron looked interested, "It is today?"

Fred and George nodded. "What is going on?!" I laughed.

Fred squeezed my arm, "You will like it I think. But eat some breakfast! You hardly touched your food."

I smiled and suffered down a few bites of eggs. I really wasn't that hungry. There was too much on my mind to worry about eating.  
"Ok! I am full. I am very curious about this walk in the woods!"

Fred laughed, "Oh you will not be able to go out there until very late at night… Do you mind sneaking out?"

I looked at him, "You guys are going to sneak out? Wow, I never expected the Weasley boys sneak out…"

George rolled his eyes, "Oh sorry I forgot who I was talking to. Cali Carlson, the girl who follows all the rules."

I nodded, "That is me!"

For the rest of the day we were outside. It was a wonderful day.  
George left a little while to go play a game of pick up quidditch with Lee and a few others.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go?" I asked Fred. I kind of did want to go, but I don't think it would be fun without Fred.

"No, I don't feel like playing just yet. Come and sit down with me!" He took my hand and we walked to our normal spot under the tree on the hill.

"What is it?"

"I want to talk to you."

"This sounds kind of serious?" I haven't heard that tone in his voice yet. It isn't full of the laughter I have heard before.

"It is about Marcus…"

I sighed, relieved, "What about him?"

"Well I can see the way he looks at you. Full of protection, obsession and lust. Do you two have a past?"

I sighed, relieved, "Fred. I hate Marcus. Hate him. He tried to kiss me when I was thirteen; he has been obsessed with me sense."

"So you guys haven't dated?"

"Ha no. Fred now is not the time to worry about him. I am with you, and I am happy being with you.  
You are funny and take things lightly. No one I know does that except for you."

Fred blushed, "Oh.. Well, ok.. I am happy with you too, and I am happy you don't have feelings for him."

"None what so ever." I smiled, "Now let's go play some quidditch ok?"

He nodded and we started walking over to the field behind the pitch, commonly used for broomstick lessons.

In the air was Katie Bell, Ginny, Ron, George, Lee, and Thomas. Fred and I each grabbed a broom and took off into the sky.

"Who's on a team?" I asked Ginny when I came to her.

"OH Hi Cali! It is Lee, Thomas and Ron vs George Katie and me. Everyone bring it in!" We all flew to the middle. "I call Cali on my team. I am captain!" She smiled at me.

"Fine with me! Fred is on our team." Ron said.

The game didn't last very long.. Or it didn't seem like it did. Maybe because Fred and I showed up late. But it was a much needed break.  
The whole time I was flying I didn't think of the tasks or Voldemort or even my parents. I only thought about how much fun it is to play a pointless game with people who care about each other.

At one point Fred jumped from his broom to mine to try and get the quaffle. "get off!!" I laughed as my broom started getting closer to the ground. His broom (luckily) landed on the ground below us.

"Oye Fred you are attacking my chaser!" Ginny was smiling.

We landed on the ground and he got off the broom and took the quaffle, "I win!" He winked at me.  
I ran after him, "Hey! That is mine!"

"Not anymore dear you are too slow for me!" Ok so maybe that is why it was a short game. I had to chase Fred all around the field while everyone else sat back laughing.

Finally I got the ball back. "Ha. Girls always win." Fred was on the ground laughing and out of breath.

Everyone was in high spirits as we came through the door. That was when we saw Harry and Neville walking down the hall.  
I glanced at Ron, he didn't say anything. Instead he walked straight into the Great hall. Ginny smiled and waved, but chased after her brother.  
All the other people said hi, but continued on their way without starting a whole conversation.  
I reached out for his hand and smiled weakly, "They will come through." I said.

"I know. Eventually. They always do… Thank you though, for believing me from the start." Harry smiled back.

I ran to catch up to Fred, "You guys need to be nicer to him."  
"Yeah I know… But we need to be on Ron's side or else he will be mad to go against family."

"well Ron needs to grow up too." I said without really meaning to.

"Ron will come around. He is a stubborn git, but give him some time Cali." George said.

"Look guys the sun is going down! Almost time for our walk in the woods!" Fred smiled.

"OH that is right! Ok so what time should I get out of my dormitory?"

"Right.. Um well when we are called to bed, wait for two hours then come down." George shrugged, "it is the only way to make sure we are leaving at the same time."

"Haha you guys sound like you are up to no good."

"Never are Cali." George winked.

I laughed. "I wish you could tell me why we have to go walking through the woods!"

"Well where else would they hide them?" Ron asked.

"Them?"

"Ron you twit she doesn't know!" Fred said while George punched his arm.

"So it is a them we are after?" I poked Fred. "Commee on Fred! Tell me what it is!"

"Stop it Cali you will have to be surprised!" He grabbed my hands and didn't let go, "Now. When I let go, you have to stop tickling me."

"I wasn't tickling you.. But you are ticklish?" I smirked.

Fred blushed, "maybe… Now that you know this, I don't think I will be able to ever let go of your hands."

"Oh I wouldn't mind that." I blushed. Fred and I haven't really flirted that much.

"really? Because I will hold your hands forever, if you let me."

"Woah you two. Get a room!" George laughed. Ron's face looked slightly embarrassed but also impressed at Fred's flirting.

Finally it was bed time. "All students report to their common rooms!" Professor McGonagall voice echoed through the hallways.

"Two hours okay kid?" George said as we walked up the stairs.

"Make it an hour and a half okay? So that you and I can talk for a bit." Fred winked.

Chills exploded through me. He put one hand on the small of my back as we came closer to my dormitory.  
It made me catch my breath. George and Ron disappeared into their rooms.

"Hey. Was today too much?" He asked.

I smiled, "too much? As in how?"

"Well we don't normally flirt… and especially not in front of anyone… I also know you have never had a boy friend…"

I blushed, "I know.."

"And really we haven't talked about us since that date I basically kidnapped you for."

"Haha only because you are too chicken to just ask me out." I teased. "Look Fred.. I don't want us to get too serious. T  
oday was nothing at all, but I just want you to know I can't go too far with anyone… because in the end my parents don't care about my feelings."

"I know that. But that is later. You have a whole nother year of school. Instead of pushing me away you should enjoy our time."

"And I am! I just want to make sure you keep your feelings in check…" I really didn't want to hurt him.

He nodded, "I understand… Alright, I'll see you in an hour and a half."

I nodded, "Ok…"

I closed my door behind me and slid down to sit on the floor. How can I do this to him? It isn't fair… The girls in my room were already asleep, so I just stayed in my position on the floor.

So the dark Lord only chose me because my parents. And now he is using them as leverage to make sure I carry it out. Lovely. Glad to know he is so confident in his subjects.

Time came for me to leave so I slowly opened the door. I closed it quietly and turned around. I almost screamed. Fred was right behind me. "jerk!" I punched his arm.

"Haha sorry. It was too tempting. Ok come on, let's go sit in front of the fire. I'll explain what is in the woods… But you have to promise to act surprised."

I gave him a little smile, "I knew you couldn't keep it to yourself."

"Hmm maybe I should make you wait then!" he tickled my side.

"Oh no.. don't do that I wouldn't be able to live!" I pulled him down to the couch with me.

"Ok. Well my brother Charlie takes care of Dragons in Romania."

I tried to keep my smile up. "No way.. So that is what you are saying is in our forests?"

"Yes! I don't know what they are being used for.. But Charlie was asked to bring four mothering dragons to Hogwarts."

"Why mothering?"

"I have to believe because they are most dangerous when they have kids to take care of." Fred smiled.

"Makes sense. I like it when mothers care so much for their children."

"Just wait until you meet my mother." Fred said.

"You think she would like me?"

"I know she would… She already does! You make me do my homework and go to class.. Something I barely have done before." He smiled at me.

"Oh.. Right. Haha that is me, influence for good!" I could feel the hypocrisy in that sentence, and I laughed lightly to myself.

"You are definitely an influence." Fred winked. He tried to tickle me again, but I tried to fight back but he was too strong.

"Oh man stop!" I was trying to laugh quietly.

"Did we come at a wrong time?" George and Ron came stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

We immediately stood up blushing. I fixed my hair and let out a little laugh.

"let's just go." I said. George winked at Fred and smiled.

Getting outside the castle was surprisingly easy. Fred and George borrowed their little cheat sheet back from Harry, so we were able to avoid all the teachers.

"Are you ready Cali?" George was excited.

"Yes!" I squeezed Fred's hand and he winked at me.

As we got farther into the forest I started hearing growling, then people's voices.  
Ron and George looked at me to see my reaction. OH yeah. "OH MY gosh! Is that what I think it is?"

"Dragons!? YES!" George smiled and started running.

We caught up to George and Ron and I noticed the guy who they were talking to must be Charlie.

"Charlie this is the beautiful Cali Carlson Fred keeps bragging about in his letters." George pointed.

"Well she is beautiful. Hi, I am Charlie. I'll tell you I am very surprised you can keep up with these two, biggest jokers around."

"I try my best." Fred gave me a hug.

"Ok ok So tell me about these dragons Charlie!"

"I can't believe they let you come along, but I am happy to meet you! These are four female dragons, all ready to be used in the tournament." Charlie started.

And so the night went. Charlie told me stories about Fred and George growing up, and about working in Romania.  
I could tell he liked me and I noticed him watching Fred closely around me too. I made a point to ask Fred in a few weeks if he got any letters.


End file.
